Just Let Me Love You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Arizona enters Callie's life just as Callie has decided to give up on love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Meredith walked into the cafeteria and took a seat next to Cristina, who was making a flyer with printer paper and a sharpie. She took the paper and read it over. "You're looking for a new roommate? What happened to Callie?"

"I'm going to kill her," Cristina said. "She's driving me insane."

Meredith rolled her eyes and crumpled up the paper. "She's going through a hard time. Give her a break."

"No, I'm going through a hard time," Cristina stated. "I haven't seen a heart in days."

"She's lonely," Meredith said.

"If she's lonely, then she should go out and have a good time or go on a date. She just mopes around. This morning she went on about how love isn't for her and she's going to stay single for the rest of her life. A little overdramatic if you ask me."

"Well, what'd you tell her?" Meredith hoped Cristina at least tried to comfort their friend.

"I told her to shut up and join a nunnery," Cristina said, nonchalantly.

Meredith shook her head. "You could try being nice. We should invite her out tonight."

"We invite her out almost every night and she just says no. I'm thinking about crushing up Zoloft and putting it in her water."

"You know, I used to be the depressed one and you put up with it," Meredith said.

"Barely," Cristina said. "Callie has no reason-,"

"Sh, here she comes." Meredith picked up her sandwich and took a bite of it as she watched Callie approach the table. "Hi," she smiled when the brunette sat down with them. "How's it going?"

"Fan-freakin-tastic," Callie mumbled sarcastically.

"That great, huh?" Meredith said. "Well, we're planning girl's night tonight. Do you want to join us?"

"No, thanks. I don't feel like dressing up," Callie said.

"You don't have to dress up," Meredith said. "We're just going bowling. It'll be fun. At least think it over."

"Okay, I'll let you know what I decide later." Callie sighed and stood up. "I'm not really hungry. I'll catch you guys later."

Cristina reached over to Callie's abandoned tray and picked up her pudding. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

"I'll tell Mark to get her to go out with us. He's her best friend. She'll listen to him."

"Why don't you just find her a boyfriend… or girlfriend? Whatever she's into nowadays," Cristina said.

Meredith's eyes lit up and she smiled. "That's a great idea! Who do you have in mind?"

"I said _you _should find her someone. Not we."

"Come on," Meredith said. "If you help me, then she'll be less broody and you won't need to kill her or spike her water with Zoloft."

Cristina let out an annoyed breath. "Fine, I'm in."

Alex approached the table and sat down next to the women. "You're in? What havoc are you two about to wreak?"

"Mission get Callie laid," Cristina said before eating a spoonful of pudding.

Meredith shook her head. "That's not the mission. We're just trying to find her someone to date."

"Relationships are what made her all 'woe is me'," Alex said. "She's not going to want to date anyone."

Cristina looked at Alex. "Oh, I'm brilliant. You date her. Your wife left you so you're both pathetically depressed."

"Be nice," Meredith chided her friend. "And it has to be someone new. A fresh face."

"This is going to be a pain in the ass," Cristina sighed. She hoped they'd find Callie someone soon because she wasn't sure how much more of her bad mood she could take.

* * *

Callie exited a patient's room and was greeted by Mark, who had been waiting for her.

Mark fell into step with her and launched into conversation. "You should go out tonight."

"I don't want to go out tonight," Callie said.

"Girl's night sounds like exactly what you need." Mark stepped in front of Callie to stop her from walking. "Go out and have fun. You remember what fun is, don't you? People are worried about you."

Callie was surprised to hear that people were worried about her. She didn't think she had been acting that out of sorts lately. "I'm fine."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You're fine? Lexie wanted to put you on suicide watch."

The orthopedic surgeon rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's just ridiculous."

"I know," Mark said. "So put a smile on and go enjoy yourself tonight. You might actually end up having fun."

Callie's pager went off and she quickly looked at it. "Gotta go."

"If you don't go, I'll drag you there myself!" Mark called after her as she ran off.

"I'll go!" Callie yelled back as she ran down the hall.

* * *

Teddy took a sip from her bottle of water and looked at Arizona, who was sitting across from her. "Meredith invited us to go bowling tonight. You up for it?"

Arizona smiled. "Of Course. I love bowling. I'm awesome at it. Actually, I'm pretty awesome at everything."

Teddy smiled at her friend's usual perky nature. "You don't have plans with that girl you've been seeing?"

"Yeah, no. I had to let that one go," Arizona said.

"Aw, what happened?" Teddy asked.

"She was on the crazy side of things," Arizona said before taking a bite of her jell-o.

"How so?"

"She thought my late nights were really me cheating on her and not me working," Arizona said. "Not a fan of drama… or of crazy people, so I broke things off."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Teddy said.

"Don't be," Arizona said. "I'm not broken up about it. I just wish I could find someone who could stand my job and-,"

"Not be crazy?" Teddy finished for her.

Arizona nodded. "Yeah. I also want someone who has there life together just as much as I do. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not," Teddy said. "We'll find you someone."

"Yay, let's go with a brunette," Arizona said. "Everyone thought my last girlfriend was my sister and that was always awkward when they saw us kissing."

Teddy laughed. "Okay, a brunette this time." Teddy knew that it wasn't really finding someone that Arizona needed help with. It was finding the right woman who could match up to what she wanted and that wasn't easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cristina, Meredith and Bailey were sitting in their chairs waiting for Callie and Lexie to return with a pitcher of beer. Teddy and Arizona hadn't arrived yet, which was fine because they had just gotten there themselves.

Meredith looked at Cristina who was picking at her nails. "So, any candidates?"

Cristina dropped her arm down and looked at her best friend. "Nope. No one wants to date Ms. Gloom and Doom."

"Did you even try?" Meredith asked.

Bailey looked between the two women. "What are you two up to?"

Meredith sighed. "We're trying to find Callie someone. She's not doing so well and we want her to be happy."

"I don't care if she's happy or not," Cristina said. "I just want to wake up to my alarm clock for once, and not her bawling like a baby."

Bailey shook her head. "You two stay out of Callie's personal life. You are the last two people who should be helping her find someone."

Meredith scoffed. "I'm married now. I'm happy and I am very capable of finding Callie someone."

"And I'm in a stable-ish relationship," Cristina added. "We're both better off than her."

"You should help us," Meredith said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"She doesn't need to be dating anyone, in my opinion. She needs time to herself to get her life together."

"Want to know what she does with her time to herself?" Cristina asked. "She goes through the marriage announcements in the newspaper and tells me in detail how each of them are going to have a miserable life together."

"Okay, fine," Bailey said. "How about Avery?"

"No, not pretty boy," Cristina said. "I don't want any reason to have to see him outside of work."

Bailey furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about someone for Callie. She needed someone who would be able to counteract her depression. Someone that wouldn't give up on her. A positive person who had a stable life. Bailey sat up straight as she thought of the perfect person. "Arizona Robbins."

Meredith frowned. She didn't know Arizona well, but she was sure if the woman was gay, then everyone would know about it. "Is she gay?"

Bailey nodded. "In every sense of the word. She loves women and she's happier than any normal human being should be."

"Great!" Meredith smiled. "See? You helped."

"Well, if it doesn't work out and Callie's even more depressed than she is now, then I didn't have anything to do with it. Clear?"

"Yep, clear. Speak of the devil." Meredith stood up as Teddy and Arizona approached them. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us," Teddy said.

"Yeah, thanks," Arizona smiled widely. "I'm excited."

Meredith gestured towards Cristina. "Arizona have you met Cristina Yang?"

"Briefly, but we haven't been properly introduced." Arizona stuck out her hand to Cristina. "Hi, I've heard a lot about you… mostly bad things, but I'm sure they weren't all true."

Cristina shook the woman's hand. "They probably were."

"So that story about you doing-,"

"Probably a fact that shouldn't be repeated," Meredith cut her off. "Oh, hey. Look," she said as Lexie and Callie arrived with their beer. "I don't believe you've met these two yet. This is my sister, Lexie."

"You can just call her little Grey," Cristina added.

"Actually, I don't really like that," Lexie said.

"Aw, little Grey. That's cute," Arizona said. "I like it."

"Or you can call me it. That's fine, too," Lexie said, knowing no one was paying her any mind.

"And this is Callie Torres." Meredith moved over to Callie and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Callie's the best."

Callie frowned. "I am?"

"Of course you are," Meredith said.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled. "Someone else I've heard a lot about."

"Should I be worried?" Callie knew some of the things that could get around could be bad. Like how she's slept with four of her co-workers or how cocky some people thought she was.

Arizona shook her head. "Not at all. It was all good."

Cristina let out a short laugh. "All good? There's no way it was all good."

Meredith glared at Cristina, silently telling her to shut up. She didn't want anything ruining Callie's chance of getting a date with Arizona. "Callie's the best, remember?" She said through gritted teeth as she smiled.

"Right," Cristina said. "Everyone just loves her. Go team Callie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Calliope," Arizona shook the woman's hand.

"She didn't say it was a pleasure to meet me," Cristina mumbled.

Lexie set the pitcher she had been holding down on the table. "Everyone's here. We should start bowling."

"Yes, we should," Teddy agreed before sitting down to change into her bowling shoes.

After a couple of seconds everyone was ready to start bowling, and Meredith made sure to constantly bring up the different surgeries Callie had done and how great the woman's personality was to Arizona.

Luckily, Callie wasn't too anti-social tonight. She even joked around with Arizona a bit. It was kind of hard not to give in to the woman's perkiness. It was infectious. Meredith definitely wanted to hangout with Arizona more and she hoped that Callie felt a connection with her, even just a small one.

* * *

While everyone else was bowling, Arizona and Callie had decided to sit this game out. Well actually, Cristina was getting frustrated that Arizona kept beating them and demanded that they play the next ten frames without her. Callie was just tired of bowling and figured she would keep Arizona company.

"So, Calliope," Arizona began. "Why do you look so sad every time I see you gracing the halls of Seattle Grace-Mercy West?"

Callie smiled at Arizona's word choice. "I don't think I grace the halls as much as I used to."

"No, you do. You're beautiful. And you should smile more often. It brings out your eyes. Plus it helps prevent wrinkles."

Callie's smile widened.

"Just like that," Arizona said. "You're a quick learner."

"Are you… are you hitting on me?" Callie asked with a smile still plastered on her face.

"I am, yes," Arizona said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just haven't been hit on in awhile. I was just making sure," Callie said.

"Well, you're not mistaken. I'm definitely hitting on you and I'm about to ask you out."

"You're going to ask me out?"

"Yep, I'm giving you time to prepare your answer," Arizona said. "Which I hope is going to be a yes."

Callie made an apologetic face that told Arizona that it was in fact going to be a no. "I'm sorry. You don't want to date me."

"I don't?"

Callie shook her head. "I'm a mess right now. My ex-husband left me for someone else, but we eventually became good friends and then he died because he got hit by a bus. My ex-girlfriend left me recently. That whole thing was a disaster waiting to happen. And don't even get me started on my relationships before those two. I'm not someone you want to date."

"Why don't you let me judge that?" Arizona had heard about Callie's exes from gossiping nurses so this was not news to her and it didn't put her off.

"I'm just saving you the time." Callie stood up. "It's not going to work. It never works with me. So, I'm sorry."

Arizona watched as the woman walked away and seconds later, Meredith approached. "Where'd Callie go?"

"Home, I guess," Arizona said.

"Home? Why? What happened?"

"I asked her out and then she went on about how I don't want to date her," Arizona explained. "Girls don't usually run away when I ask them out. They say yes one hundred percent of the time."

"It's not you. She's just going through some things."

"So I've heard."

Cristina joined the two women to find out what was going on. "Where'd Callie go?"

"Home," Meredith said. "She doesn't want to date."

Cristina groaned. "Damn it," she looked at Arizona. "You were my last hope at getting peace."

"What do you mean by that?" Arizona asked. "Was this supposed to be a setup? You want me to date Callie?"

"Date her, use her for sex, whatever," Cristina said. "I just want her to be preoccupied with something so she's not ruining my day with her sniffles." Cristina let out a heavy sigh and headed back over to the others.

Arizona raised an eyebrow at Meredith. "You only invited me here so that I could sleep with your friend?"

"No, no," Meredith waved her hand in dismissal. "We didn't know you were gay until about two hours ago. We're just on this mission to find Callie someone so she's not so lonely."

"I see. Well, sorry. Doesn't look like I'll be the one to change that," Arizona said.

Meredith sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was hoping her plan would pan out, but apparently she was going to have to figure out another way to help Callie. Tomorrow at work she would make Mark her accomplice instead of Cristina and maybe then she'd have better luck.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Teddy opened the door to one of the on-call rooms and poked her head inside. She smiled when she found Arizona lying on the bed. "I've been looking for you. I haven't seen you all day."

Arizona stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at her best friend. "I was paged to come in two hours earlier than I was supposed to, I've had three back-to-back surgeries and I had to tell parents that their wonderful five-year old daughter died. I needed a breather."

Teddy made a sympathetic face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sounds like you've had a long day and it's not even lunchtime yet."

"Yeah, I'm enjoying the quiet while it last," Arizona said.

Teddy smirked. "Is that what you're doing? It looked to me like you were thinking about something. You had your thinking face on."

"If I'm making anything, it's my 'I'm exhausted' face."

Teddy had known Arizona for a few years. They had met a few weeks after the pediatric surgeon's brother died in Iraq. She had wanted to let Sergeant Robbins' family know that he was a good friend to her and that he always spoke highly of them. They had been friends ever since. "Arizona we've been friends for a long time. I know your faces. You're thinking about something so spill."

"Calliope Torres," Arizona said. "That's who I'm thinking about."

"She made an impression on you?"

"I've been at this hospital for a week and she's the one that I've heard the best things about. She made an impression on me before I even met her. I'm thinking about asking her out again."

Teddy shook her head. "You don't want to do that. You don't want to come off as persistent. You should wait until she's ready to date."

Arizona sat up so that she was resting on her elbows. "But I am persistent. Very persistent. I like getting what I want."

"I know, but as your best friend I'm telling you that disregarding the fact that she's not ready to be in a relationship will probably put her off."

"Or she'll give in," Arizona said. "And my money is on the latter."

"Okay, but when the time comes for me to tell you I told you so, I'm going enjoy it," Teddy said.

"I doubt that time will come." Arizona looked at her watch and got up from the bed. "I have to check on a patient. I'll see you later?"

"Yep." Teddy stood up as well and followed Arizona out of the room. They split up, heading in different directions, but Teddy was stopped by Cristina.

"Did I just see you and Dr. Robbins leave the on-call room together?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, but it's definitely not what you're thinking," Teddy said. "You do know that room is supposed to be for sleeping not sex and make-out sessions, right? Anyway, we were just talking. Oh hey, want to help me with something?"

Cristina immediately straightened up and her eyes widened. "Anything, what do you need help with? Valve replacement? Bypass surgery?"

"Can you try to get Callie to go on a date with Arizona?" Teddy asked. "Arizona likes her and I'd like to help her out."

Cristina's shoulders dropped. "Oh."

Teddy noticed Cristina's disappointment and decided to give her a reason to help her out. "Do that for me and I'll make sure you get to scrub in to my next big surgery."

"I will get right on it, Dr. Altman." Cristina smiled and headed down the hallway to go find Callie.

* * *

Callie was standing outside of a room going over a patient's medical clipboard trying to ignore Mark. He was trying to talk her into going on a date with Arizona but she didn't want to hear it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mark asked.

Callie checked something off on the clipboard. "No," she said without taking her eyes off her work.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Do you really want to stop dating? At least have sex. It'll make you feel better."

The orthopedic surgeon let out a deep breath and looked at Mark. "What will make me feel better is if everyone would stay out of my personal life. I don't even know why Meredith cares about me not dating."

Mark shrugged. "I honestly don't know either but that doesn't mean she's not right. Get back out there. Have meaningless sex. You'll love it."

"What I'll love is for everyone to leave me alone." Callie opened her patient's room door and went inside.

Mark spotted Dr. Bailey at the front desk and walked over to her. "You should talk to Torres. She's depressed and she won't listen to the rest of us. Maybe try putting a good word in for her with that peds surgeon I've been hearing about. Tell her that Callie's usually more… lively."

Bailey looked up from the paperwork she had been working on. "I'm a surgeon. Not cupid. I don't have time to run around here playing matchmaker and neither do you. Isn't there someone somewhere who needs your expertise?"

"Yeah, Torres," Mark said. "I'm an expert at relationships."

Bailey shook her head. "No, you're an expert at man-whoring yourself around."

"That was the old me. I'm all about stability and love now. Anyway, put in a good word for her. You'll be doing her a favor," he said before walking away.

Miranda rolled her eyes and went back to working on the paperwork in front of her. When she saw Callie exit a patient's room, she saw how miserable she looked. "Dr. Torres may I speak with you for a minute?"

Callie approached Bailey. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in with you. How are you doing?"

Callie stuck her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "I'm fine. Never been better."

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," Bailey said.

Callie managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Cristina approached the two women and looked at Callie. "Go on a date with Robbins. I'm not taking no for an answer. I was promised a big surgery if I could make this happen. This is my career we're talking about so you have to do this."

"Yang," Bailey began. "Leave Torres alone before I make you do sutures in the pit for the rest of the day."

"We'll talk later," Cristina said before walking away.

"Thanks," Callie said to Bailey. "I don't know how my love life has become the most interesting topic in the Seattle Grace- Mercy West hospital."

"Me neither. Now smile," Bailey said. "I'm sure every patient's room you've walked into today was expecting bad news just from that scowl on your face." Bailey saw Arizona walking their way and decided she was going to leave before she was put in the middle of something. "I'm going to go somewhere I can actually get my work done. Smile," she said again before walking off.

"Calliope."

Callie turned around at hearing her voice and saw Arizona. "Arizona, hi. How's it going?"

"It's going all right," Arizona smiled. "It'd be going better if a certain gorgeous orthopedic surgeon would have lunch with me today."

Callie laughed at the woman's bluntness. "You just jump right to the point don't you?"

"I tend to, yeah. So what do you say? It'll just be lunch as two people who want to get to know each other," Arizona said.

"A friendly lunch sounds good." The rest of Callie's friends were working her nerves with their constant meddling so lunch with someone that wasn't them would be nice.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour," Arizona said. She left to head back to the pediatric floor and saw Teddy and Owen walking down the hall. "Hi, Owen."

"Hey," Owen smiled. "Heard you're trying to get with Torres. How's that going for you?"

"It's going well."

Teddy furrowed her eyebrows. "It is?"

Arizona nodded. "Callie said she'd have lunch with me."

"Great! When?"

"Today in the cafeteria," Arizona said.

"The cafeteria? That's not exactly a date."

"I never said it was a date. We're going to have lunch as friends. Nothing more."

"Is that what you wanted?" Owen asked.

"I'm working my way up to what I want. You have to take these things slow," Arizona explained.

"Well, I hope it works out for you," Owen said.

"And I want details," Teddy added.

"Thanks," Arizona said to Owen. "And I'll let you know how it goes," she said to Teddy. "I have to get back to work. The tiny humans need me."

Owen waited for Arizona to be out of sight before he spoke. "Doesn't she know Torres is dead set on being single?"

"Yeah, but it's Arizona. Who can resist her for long?" Teddy had a good feeling about the lunch. Callie would definitely give in to her perky friend.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Arizona was sitting at a table alone with Callie and she could feel that they were being watched by Meredith and Cristina, but she ignored it. The only thing she was concentrating on was the gorgeous surgeon across from her who she had managed to make smile several times within a short span of time.

"So, Calliope," Arizona began, but Callie cut her off.

"Why do you call me that?"

"It is your name, isn't it?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded. "It is. Most people just call me Callie, though."

"Calliope is a beautiful name. I like hearing it."

The brunette loved her name, but growing up people would call her Callie instead and it just stuck. She was glad that Arizona enjoyed saying it and found herself smiling whenever the woman did so. "Fair enough. So you were saying?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask why you are so against dating. I know you said you've had horrible past relationships, but is that any reason to deprive others, namely me, of your awesomeness?"

"I wasn't aware that I was depriving anyone," Callie said.

"Well now that you know you should do something about it," Arizona said.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. You seem great, but they all did before they stomped all over my heart. I think staying single is the best thing for me."

"For now?" Arizona asked.

"Forever."

"Maybe you haven't been dating the right kind of people," Arizona stated. "Now, me. I'm a great girlfriend."

Callie smirked and decided to play along with the bubbly surgeon. "Is that right?"

Arizona nodded. "Yep. Parents love me, ex-girlfriends still want to be my friend and I'm spectacular in bed."

A laugh escaped Callie at the brunette's last words. "I'll have to take your word for it."

"Or you could find out firsthand," Arizona said. "We should go out to dinner sometime."

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" Callie was amused by the pediatric surgeon.

"I'm not a fan of being told no," Arizona said. "So why don't you make my day and say yes?"

"You're making me feel bad here." Callie didn't want turn down the blonde again and hurt her feelings. "How about we hangout as friends?" The brunette enjoyed Arizona's company and hoped she would be okay with keeping things on a friendly level.

Arizona thought it over for a few seconds. "I guess I can settle with that… for now."

"I'm glad," Callie said. "We should do dinner and a movie tonight at my place. You know, something low key and simple."

"Should I bring anything?" Arizona asked.

"Just yourself," Callie said. "And I apologize in advance for my roommate."

"Cristina, right?" Arizona asked. "I've heard things about her, but she doesn't seem that bad."

"She's not," Callie said. "She's just blunt and severely honest. Some people don't like that. She's determined to be the best cardio surgeon one day and she'll do whatever it takes to get there."

"Well, she's in good hands. Teddy is an amazing doctor and will teach her everything she knows."

"You and Dr. Altman are pretty close," Callie stated.

"We're best friends," Arizona said. "We knew each other before we started working here."

"Is she an ex-girlfriend that still wants to be your friend?" the orthopedic surgeon asked.

Arizona laughed. "No, we're just friends."

"Is she straight?" Callie asked. "Is that why you're just friends? Do you want to date me to keep your mind off your crush on her or something?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "She is straight, but that has nothing to do with us not dating. We're just good friends. I don't want to date her. And there's no underlying reason for me wanting to date you. I like you, Calliope. It's as simple as that."

Callie knew she was being ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I've been asked out for that reason before so I was just making sure."

"Does that mean you're thinking about taking me up on my offer to go on an actual date?" Arizona asked.

"I was just wondering why you're interested in me," Callie said.

"I've told you. I've heard great things about you and it doesn't hurt that you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Callie felt herself begin to blush and then her pager beeped. She pulled it off the hip of her pants to look at it and sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to cut lunch short. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Arizona said.

Callie left the table, leaving Arizona alone but not for long. Cristina and Meredith joined the peds surgeon at the table and looked at her eagerly.

"Well, how'd it go?" Meredith asked.

"Is my sanity going to return?" Cristina asked.

"It went okay," Arizona said. "We're having dinner and watching a movie tonight."

"That's great!" Meredith exclaimed.

"As friends," Arizona added. "We're hanging out as friends."

"But she kept smiling and laughing," Meredith said. "I thought you won her over."

Cristina sighed. "Damn, I was so close to getting an epic surgery and my sanity back."

Arizona furrowed her brows. "Epic surgery?"

"Teddy said if I got Callie to go out with you, she'd let me scrub in on her next big surgery," Cristina explained.

"You know she'd probably let you scrub in anyway, right?" Arizona asked. "Teddy thinks you're great."

Cristina's eyes widened. "She does? She said that? What words did she use exactly?"

Meredith nudged Cristina with her elbow. "That's not the important topic at hand. How are you going to get Callie out of her funk, Arizona?"

Arizona smiled. "I'm going to be her friend."

"What? No, that's not the plan," Meredith said.

"Yeah, she has friends," Cristina said. "She needs a sex buddy."

"Right now she needs a friend… like me. No offense to you guys. Anyway, I'm not giving up. I'm just easing up for now until she's ready. Anyway, I have an appendectomy to do. I'll see you two later."

Cristina watched Arizona leave and then looked at Meredith. "Do you believer her? We need to find someone else."

"But Arizona makes Callie smile," Meredith pointed out. "I haven't seen her smile that much in awhile. Hahn really did a number on her."

"I don't know what Callie saw in her," Cristina said. "Hahn is evil."

"You just didn't like her because she hated you."

"I still don't know why she disliked me so much. I think she knew that I'd be better than her one day. When I get my first Harper Avery, I'm going to take a picture of myself with it giving her the middle finger and then I'm going to send it to her."

"You've thought about that a lot haven't you?" Meredith asked.

"I dream about it," Cristina said.

Meredith laughed. "Anyway, we're not finding Callie anyone new. Let's see if Arizona's jolly nature will be enough to get Callie back to her old self."

"God, I hope so," Cristina said.

"You have to spy on them tonight and text me about how it's going," Meredith said.

"I don't want to spy on their boring non-date," Cristina said.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll find out from Mark tomorrow. Callie will definitely tell him about it."

"There won't be anything to tell," Cristina said.

"Hey, you never know. Callie might change her mind." At least she hoped the woman would.

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for the feedback


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Callie exited her room and went over to the living room where Cristina, Mark and Lexie were sitting. "Okay, how about this one?" She looked at all their faces for a reaction. She noticed Lexie frowning and became worried. "You're frowning. Why? Is this not a good dress?" She looked down at the simple black dress she had on.

Lexie shook her head. "No, no. It's a great dress. I like it. But it's more of a dress for a date, you know? I thought this was just you hanging out with a friend."

Cristina scoffed. "It's obviously more than that. This is like her fifth outfit."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I just want to look nice. Is that a problem? Mark what do you think?"

Mark rubbed his chin as he thought of a way to frame his response. "It screams 'I want sex' if you want my honest opinion. I think maybe your subconscious is telling you something."

"It's telling you the same thing I've been trying to tell you all night," Cristina said. "You want to jump Peds' bones."

"Stop calling her Peds," Callie chided. "And where's Owen? Aren't you four supposed to be meeting up with Meredith and Derek for a triple-date?"

"You should join us," Lexie said.

"Yeah, you and your kiddy surgeon should come along," Cristina said.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys this isn't a date?" Callie asked, exasperated.

"Your dress says otherwise," Mark said.

"I'm gonna go change," Callie huffed.

The three surgeons laughed with each other at Callie's annoyance. They didn't understand why she was fighting the fact that she wanted to start up something with Arizona.

"Callie can be stubborn so I give it three days before she comes to her senses," Lexie said.

"I give it two," Cristina said.

"I'm with you," Mark said to Cristina. "Twenty bucks?"

"You're on," Lexie said.

"We should get this bet going in the hospital," Cristina said. "I could use the extra cash." There was a knock at the door and Cristina got up to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Owen and Arizona.

Owen gestured to Arizona. "Look who I found."

Arizona smiled. "Hi, Cristina. Is Calliope around?" The blonde had a plastic bag with the take out that Callie had ordered for them. She had offered to pick it up before coming to the apartment. She also had a brown paper bag in her other hand with a bottle of her favorite champagne.

"She is," Cristina stepped aside to let them in. "Callie the woman you've changed six times for is here!"

"Wow, six times?" Arizona was flattered.

"Yep," Lexie said from her spot on the couch. "We had to sit through all of them."

"Well, I'm sure she looked great in them all."

Mark stood up from the couch. "I'll go see what's taking Callie so long." The plastic surgeon walked over to Callie's room and entered it without knocking. He saw several shirts on the bed and the brunette skimming through the closet. "Arizona's here."

"I heard and I'm going to kill Cristina," Callie said as she continued to frantically look through her closet. "I don't know what shirt to wear. She had on her favorite pair of jeans, which she had tried on earlier, but she still couldn't find a shirt that she really liked.

Mark walked over to the closet and looked it over for a few seconds before pulling out a green top. "You know, for someone who's not interested in Arizona, you sure are trying to look your best." He handed her the shirt.

"So? I like looking my best." Callie pulled the shirt on.

"You can't fool me," Mark said. "You like her don't you?"

"She's different. She's sweet and funny," Callie said. "She'll make a great friend. That's all I want."

It seemed to Mark like Callie wanted to date Arizona but was trying to tell herself otherwise in order to protect herself from future heartbreak. "Think about giving her a chance. Maybe not tonight, but let's say… two days from now. By then you should know more about her and you might be willing to give it a shot. I think she'll be good for you. Now get out there. She's waiting for you."

"Thanks for help with the shirt, Mark. Have fun tonight. And can you tell Arizona I'll be out in a few minutes? I just want to make sure my hair is okay."

"Your hair is fine." Mark took Callie's hand and walked out of the room with her.

Arizona smiled when she saw Callie. "There you are."

Owen looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for dinner. We should get going."

"Have a good night," Arizona said to the doctors as they left the apartment. Once they were gone, she looked back at Callie. "You look great."

"Thank you," Callie smiled. "I'll take that for you." She took the plastic bag from Arizona and set it on the kitchen counter.

Arizona pulled the champagne from the bag and set it on the counter next to the food. "I know you said not to bring anything but I thought champagne would be nice."

Callie looked at the blonde suspiciously. "You're not trying to get me drunk are you?" She asked with a hint of playfulness.

"No, just tipsy," Arizona grinned.

Callie laughed and pointed to the woman's jacket. "I'll take that for you."

Arizona removed her jacket and Callie's eyes trailed down the woman's body. She had on skin tight jeans and her dark blue top was low cut, leaving Callie's imagination to run wild as she stared at the woman's chest.

At hearing Arizona clear her throat, Callie looked up. "Sorry, I was um…"

Arizona smirked. "Staring at my chest?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I was. It's nice cleavage." Callie quickly headed to the closet to hang the coat up as she mentally kicked herself. _It's nice cleavage? Get it together, Callie. _She thought. "So," Callie began as she turned to face Arizona. "What movie did you have in mind?"

Arizona reached into her purse and pulled out three DVDs. "I bought these for you to look over. No romance. I guessed you wouldn't want to see them."

"You guessed right." Callie took the DVDs and flipped through them. "The Matrix. I haven't seen that in awhile."

"The Matrix it is," Arizona said.

"Great. You can put that into the DVD player and I'll dish the food out," Callie said.

Arizona went into the living room, but found herself watching Callie instead of doing what she was supposed to. The woman really was gorgeous and from the conversations that they had had since they met, she knew that the woman was intelligent and passionate about her job. She liked was something about Callie that made Arizona want to make everything okay for her so she hoped tonight would be a fun night where the surgeon wouldn't think about her past heartbreaks. Maybe she would even think about giving her a chance.

* * *

Nearly two hours had gone by and Callie and Arizona had finished their dinner and were focused on the movie. At least it appeared like they were paying attention to it. Callie was fighting an inner battle of whether or not to place her hand on top of Arizona's. She knew that would cross a line and their non-date would probably turn into something more but she couldn't help but want to make some sort of physical contact with the woman.

Arizona glanced over at Callie and looked down at their hands. She had noticed the brunette's hand inching closer and closer to hers, but the woman had yet to make contact. She decided she would need to take the initiative and moved her hand so that two of her fingers were on top of Callie's. She noticed the woman smile and she looked back at the TV.

Callie looked at Arizona out of the corner of her eyes and saw the amused look on the woman's face. She turned her hand so that her palm was facing up and she intertwined their fingers.

A few minutes went by like this before Arizona spoke up. "I'm not really interested in this movie anymore."

Callie turned her head to look at Arizona. "What are you interested in, then?"

Arizona removed her hand from Callie's and rested her arm on top of the couch as she scooted closer to Callie. "Kissing you. Unless you have any objections."

"I… I don't," Callie said, softly. Arizona leaned forward and Callie closed her eyes. She felt the blonde's lips touch hers and she placed her hand on the side of her face. When she felt Arizona's tongue run along the bottom of her lip, she quickly opened her mouth to allow her access.

Minutes had passed before the two finally pulled away to catch their breath. Callie's head was spinning. That had to be the best kiss she had ever experienced.

"So what does this mean?" Arizona asked.

"No talking," Callie said before recapturing Arizona's lips with her own.

The sound of the front door opening caused Callie and Arizona to pull apart. They looked over at the front door and saw Cristina enter the apartment with Owen.

Callie stood up and smiled innocently like she hadn't just been making out with Arizona. "Hi. You two are back earlier than I thought you would be."

A smile spread across Cristina's face as she closed the front door. "Yeah, Owen's not feeling well so we left early. What are you two up to?"

"Watching a movie," Callie answered.

Cristina looked at the TV and saw the credits rolling. "And are you two finding the credits enjoyable?"

Callie looked at the TV and saw that the movie had ended. Busted. But why did that matter? She was a grown woman. She could make-out with whomever she wanted.

"I'll just be in the bedroom," Owen said to Cristina before heading to her room.

"So are you two dating?" Cristina asked.

"No, we were just kissing. People do that with no strings attached, you know," Callie said.

"Right," Cristina said, secretly relieved that she hadn't lost her bet. "I'm just gonna head to bed. You two lovebirds have fun." Cristina smirked and began to walk to her room. "You want to touch her, kiss and caress her," she said in a sing-song voice.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Cristina!"

"You want to do dirty things to her." Cristina ducked as Callie launched a pillow at her head. She laughed and disappeared into her room.

Arizona stood up from the couch, trying not to laugh. "I think she's right."

"Arizona, I really don't-," Callie began but stopped when Arizona placed a finger on her lips.

"I know what you're going to say already," Arizona said as she moved her finger. "And I think you're just scared, but you don't need to be. Not with me." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. She went over to the closet where her coat was and retrieved it. "I'll get my movies the next time I'm over here."

"The next time you're over here?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "I'm fairly confident that there will be a next time. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she put her coat on. "Sweet dreams, Calliope." Arizona opened the door and walked out.

Callie brought her hand up to her lips and smiled. She locked the front door and headed to her room, thinking about what her next step was going to be with Arizona Robbins.

* * *

A/N: Alex: Sorry it's not longer. It takes me hours to write what I do now because it's hard for me to sit down and just work on it without getting up and doing other stuff. I started this chapter this morning and I just finished it a few minutes ago. I'll definitely try to make the chapters longer, though.

Thank you all for the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

Cristina exited her room expecting to find Callie sulking in the kitchen like she usually did in the morning, but to her surprise the brunette was dancing to her iPod as she buttered toast.

Callie looked up and smiled when she saw Cristina. "Hey, you're just in time. I just finished breakfast. I hope you and Owen are hungry."

Cristina sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. "Owen's not here. He was paged an hour ago. Why are you all smiley-faced? Did you get laid?"

The orthopedic surgeon laughed. "No, I'm just in a good mood this morning."

"No one goes from sulky to perky without getting laid," Cristina stated.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no sex was had last night." Callie placed the bread she had in her hand on a plate of eggs and pushed it in front of Cristina. "Today just feels like it's going to be a good day."

"Well, if it gets me breakfast in the morning, you can be as perky as you want to be."

"Thanks for the permission to be in a good mood," Callie said, sarcastically.

"It's a big improvement over you crying into your cereal," Cristina said. "So, what's going to happen with you and Peds?"

Callie rolled her eyes at her roommate's nickname for Arizona. "I don't know. I think I'm going to ask her out on an actual date."

"Really? You're not all 'heartbreak is inevitable' anymore?"

Callie shook her head. "I think I'm willing to give it a shot with Arizona. I thought it over."

"Just a side note, I like pancakes," Cristina said.

Callie laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that." She moved to sit down beside Cristina so that she could eat her breakfast. Today really did feel like it was going to be a good day and she knew a major part of that was because she would be seeing Arizona.

* * *

Callie entered her locker room and greeted everyone as she made her way to her locker. When she got there, she saw a rose taped to it and smiled. She looked over at Bailey who was sitting at the bench tying her shoe.

"Don't look at me," Bailey said. "I'm not the one who put it there. You're not my type."

Callie laughed. "I know it's from Arizona. Did you see her do it?"

"Nope, it was there when we got here," Bailey said.

Teddy closed her locker and looked at Callie. "I take it last night went well?"

Callie looked back at Teddy. "It did." She pulled the rose from her locker and twirled it between her fingers. "She's really sweet."

"Then why won't you give her a chance?" Teddy asked.

"I'm going to," Callie said as she opened her locker.

"You are?" Teddy asked.

"Uh huh. I'll talk to her about it as soon as I see her."

Teddy smiled. "That's great. I'm sure that'll make her day. Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you two later." Teddy left the locker room and headed to the Pediatrics floor to find Arizona. She found the woman talking to one of the nurses and approached them. "Sorry, can I borrow her for a second?" she asked the nurse. The nurse nodded and Teddy pulled her to a secluded area. "So, I heard that Callie is going to give you a chance."

Arizona smiled. "Yeah? Where'd you hear that?"

"Callie," Teddy said. "But don't tell her I told you. I don't want to be seen as a gossiper. I just wanted to give you the good news. She really liked the rose, too, by the way."

"I knew that'd be a nice touch," Arizona said. "It made resisting me that much more difficult for her."

"So what'd you two do last night?" Teddy asked.

Arizona shrugged. "Not much. Talked, had dinner, watched a movie, made-out."

"Not much? Making-out is something big," Teddy said. "How was it?"

"She's definitely a great kisser and I hope I get to kiss her again real soon."

"She said the next time she saw you she'd talk to you about dating so make sure you cross her path before the day's over. I'll see you later," Teddy said before walking off.

* * *

Cristina was sitting in the locker room with Meredith as they talked about Callie and Arizona. Meredith was happy to hear that Callie was finally giving in.

"I'm going to be out twenty bucks if they start dating today," Cristina said.

"Me too," Meredith said. "I don't think anyone bet on her coming to her senses so soon."

April closed her locker and sat down at the bench. "I think they'd make a cute couple. Arizona is really funny and sweet. She could probably make anyone happy. She's just always smiling and she has the cutest laugh."

Cristina looked at April with her brows furrowed. "Who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to you two," April said.

Meredith tilted her head as she studied the younger woman. "Do you have a crush on Dr. Robbins?"

April let out a small laugh. "What? N-no. I was just stating facts about her. Just because I think she's hot doesn't mean I have a crush on her."

Lexie looked away from her locker to look at April. "You think she's hot?"

"No... I mean, yeah, b-but in a platonic way," April quickly said. "I don't… I'm not-,"

"Whatever," Cristina cut her off as she stood up from the bench. "I'm going to go find Teddy."

Meredith stood up as well. "And I'm gonna go find Derek."

Alex closed his locker and looked at April. "I'm on Dr. Robbins' service today. Do you want me to tell her you said hi?" He smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," April said. "I don't have a crush on her."

Alex left the locker room, leaving April and Lexie alone.

"You know no one would care if you were gay, right?" Lexie asked.

"I'm not," April said. "I just think Dr. Robbins is a great person."

"Okay," Lexie made her way to the door. "But if you do have a crush on her, be careful."

April frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Callie could take you," Lexie smirked before leaving the locker room.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Callie had yet to talk to Arizona. She was actually avoiding her now. She had planned to go and talk to her, but as she had made her way to the Pediatric floor, she got nervous. What if Arizona was just like everyone else she had dated? What if she left her in the parking lot wondering what went wrong? She didn't want to be hurt again. So there she was in the basement of the hospital, eating her lunch.

"Torres." Callie jumped at the sudden sound and turned her head to see Mark.

"How'd you find me?" Callie asked.

"I've been looking everywhere," Mark said. "This is the last spot I was going to check. What are you doing down here? You have friends. You don't need to sit down here like a reject."

"I'm avoiding Arizona," Callie said.

"Weren't you all gung ho about asking her out earlier?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I've decided that's a bad idea."

"I've tried talking to you," Mark said. "You won't listen to me so I'm sorry, but I have to bring out the heavy guns."

"What?" Callie asked, confused.

Mark held up a finger, telling her to hold on before walking away. Callie watched him disappear and wondered what he was doing. She hoped that he hadn't brought Arizona with him. After a few seconds went by, she saw Bailey walking towards her.

Bailey sat down next to Callie and looked over at her. "Mark wants me to talk to you."

"You don't have to," Callie began.

"I do," Bailey said. "Now you listen and you listen carefully. Dr. Robbins is a nice woman. Strange, but nice. I understand that you've been heartbroken, but if you let her slip through your fingers, then you might not get another chance with her. Someone might come along who will want to date her. I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for, but I think you are ready. You just keep telling yourself otherwise because you're afraid. You can't be assured that things will work out with Arizona, but you won't know unless you give it a try, right?"

Callie nodded. "Right."

"Heartbreak is apart of life. You grow stronger from it, though. Don't let it make you want to be alone for the rest of your life," Bailey said. "Don't give up on finding love."

Callie felt the tension leave her body and she smiled. "Thanks, Bailey. I guess you're right."

"I am right," Bailey said. "Now go talk to Arizona and stop moping around. It's depressing."

Callie stood up. "I'll go find her now." The brunette's pager went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. "I have to head to the ambulance bay, but I'll talk to her after."

"You better," Bailey said before Callie took off.

* * *

When Callie had gone to the ambulance bay with April, who was on her service, she had seen Arizona and Alex out there as well. She had wanted to talk to the woman right then, but the ambulance had shown up with a ten-year old girl named Denise who had an open compound fracture. She was now in the operating room with Arizona fixing Denise's leg while April and Alex watched.

"So, Arizona," Callie said as she worked on Denise's leg. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time… on an actual date."

"You're asking me this now?" Arizona asked.

Callie could hear the amusement in the woman's voice. "Yeah, I guess I am. I wanted to ask now in case I lost my nerve later."

"Well the answer is yes, of course," Arizona said.

Alex glanced at April. "Is your heartbreaking?" He whispered.

"Shut up," April muttered.

"We're done here. April page Mark." The plastic surgeon was on standby waiting to perform a skin graft on Denise. "So, Dr. Robbins." Callie looked up at the woman. "Are you free tomorrow night?" The brunette could tell just from Arizona's eyes that the blonde was smiling.

"I might've had something to do, but for you I can clear my schedule," Arizona said.

"Great, then it's a date," Callie smiled, even though she knew Arizona couldn't see it. The day was looking up and she knew that it really was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

Later that night, Callie was walking past the front desk and saw Bailey standing there counting money. "Um, Bailey, what are you doing?"

Bailey finished counting the money and looked at Callie. "Making sure I didn't get gypped." She put the money in her pocket and looked at the surgeon. "I'm out of here. You have a goodnight."

"Thanks for the talk, Bailey," Callie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I was just tired of you acting like Eeyore," Bailey said before walking off.

Callie laughed to herself and saw Mark and Lexie approaching her.

"What's funny?" Mark asked.

"Bailey," Callie said. "Thanks for getting her to talk to me."

"I'm just glad it worked," Mark said. "So we were talking about a double date. Us, you and Arizona. What do you think?"

"Please say yes," Lexie said. "Double dates are fun, but when we go on them with the others, Cristina spends the night cracking jokes on me, Owen brings up Iraq and Meredith and Derek make eyes at each other waiting for the date to be over so they can go home and have sex. We want a normal couple to go on dates with."

"_She_ wants a normal couple," Mark said. "I could care less."

Lexie brought her hand up to hit Mark on the chest. "You're not helping."

"Um, after a few dates alone with Arizona, then yeah, maybe," Callie said.

Lexie smiled. "Okay, good. I hope that happens."

Callie frowned. "Hope what happens? A few dates? You don't think we'll make it long enough to have a few dates?"

The younger brunette's eyes widened. "No, that's not how I mean it. It's just that we're so busy as doctors and everything that dates don't happen that often. That's all I meant by that."

"Yeah, calm down," Mark said. "You're not having seconds thoughts now are you?"

Callie ran a hand through her hair. "No, I'm fine. Walk me to my car?"

"Sure," Mark said. He left the hospital with Lexie and Callie, happy that Callie had finally decided to move on from her past heartbreaks and start something up with Arizona.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was the following night and Callie was with Arizona at Joe's Bar playing pool. It was a casual date after a long day of work and they were both enjoying it. They had talked about everything they could think of and still had more to say. Arizona was used to getting bored with her dates, but Callie was an interesting woman who kept her wanting to know more.

Arizona watched as Callie beat her in pool for the umpteenth time and glared at the other woman. "You said you weren't good at pool."

Callie smirked as she prepared to re-rack the pool balls. "No, I said that I haven't played in awhile so I might not be as good as I used to be."

Arizona huffed. "Same difference."

"Are you being a sore loser, Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked, playfully.

Arizona pouted. "I'm not used to losing."

"Is that because you purposely go up against people who aren't as good as you so you can win?" Callie asked.

"No, I'm just naturally awesome at a majority of the things I do," Arizona said. "Just not at this apparently, but that is fine because I like watching you. You're very sexy and whenever you bend over to take a shot, I can see down your shirt."

Callie stopped her actions and smiled at Arizona. "You're pretty sexy yourself. Come over here and I'll teach you a thing or two to help you be better at pool."

Arizona set her pool stick down and walked over to Callie. She leaned forward so that her mouth was near the woman's ear. "I'd rather you teach me a thing or two on a whole different subject."

Callie felt a shiver run through her body. She definitely wasn't interested in playing pool anymore. "And what subject would that be?" Arizona whispered something into Callie's ear that made the brunette smirk. "I excel in that subject." Callie set down her pool stick and gestured to the door. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Your place or mine?" Arizona asked.

"Mine's closer," Callie said.

"Your place it is."

The two surgeons quickly left the bar, giggling as they did so. Callie hadn't expected sex tonight, but she would be lying if she said she hadn't planned for it. Her room was spotless, she had changed the sheets on her bed and Cristina was supposed to be spending the night at Owen's place. She liked to be prepared.

* * *

Arizona pulled away from Callie as they made-out in the brunette's car. "We should really go inside."

"Right." Callie opened the car door and exited it as Arizona did the same. They entered the apartment building and went up a few stairs.

"Is Cristina home?" Arizona asked as she heard the faint noises coming from the building.

"She shouldn't be." Callie fished her keys out of her purse. "She probably left the TV on." She unlocked and opened the door, frowning when she saw the people in her apartment playing Wii. She looked around taking note of Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Teddy and April. "Um, hi. Cristina can I talk to you for a second?"

Cristina got up from the couch and went over to Callie. "Yes?"

Callie took her roommate by the hand and pulled her into her bedroom. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what are _they _doing here? I thought you were going to be at Owen's."

"Meredith wanted to have a girl's night in," Cristina said. "So here we all are… except for Bailey. She wanted to spend time with her kid. Like her son's more fun than us."

"Arizona and I have plans that require no one to be around," Callie said.

Cristina smirked when she realized what the brunette was talking about. "Don't make us stop you."

"I can't have sex with her for the first time with people around," Callie said.

"Then go to her place or an on-call room."

"An on-call room? Romantic."

"You're the horny one. I was just throwing out suggestions," Cristina said.

"Fine, we'll go to her place," Callie said.

"Problem solved." Cristina left the bedroom and smiled when she saw Arizona playing tennis with Lexie. "Looks like Peds might want to stay."

Callie ignored Cristina and went over to her date. "Hey, Arizona did you want to maybe go back to your place?"

Meredith looked up at Callie from her spot on the couch. "You two have to stay. The more the merrier, right?"

Lexie quickly glanced at Callie before looking back at the TV. "Yeah, you'll miss out on the fun."

_Was planning to have a lot of fun on our own. _Callie thought.

Teddy remembered that the two were out on a date and wondered if maybe they were putting a damper on things. "How was your date?"

"Oh yeah," Meredith said. "How'd that go?"

"It was fun," Callie said. "I kicked Arizona's ass in pool."

Teddy laughed. "She's horrible at it isn't she?"

"The worse," Callie said.

"I can hear you," Arizona said as she swung the Wii remote.

"It's the truth," Teddy said. "So anyway, did you guys have anything else planned?"

Cristina smirked. "They were-,"

Callie nudged the woman with her elbow to stop her from finishing what she knew would be an embarrassing statement. "Nope."

Arizona finished her game with Lexie and handed the controller to Meredith before walking over to Callie. "Actually, we were going to head to my place."

"You should stay," April said. "We're having a lot of fun. What else would you do?"

Callie leaned over to Cristina. "What's she doing here?"

"Lexie felt sorry for her," Cristina whispered back.

"Okay, we'll stay." Arizona looked at Callie. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Callie said, reluctantly.

April stood up with a smile. "Great! Are you thirsty, Dr. Robbins? We've been drinking rum and coke."

"Rum and coke sounds great," Arizona said. "And we're not at work, you can call me Arizona."

"Okay, Arizona," April said before going to mix the woman's drink.

Callie frowned at April's offer to get Arizona a drink, but not her. She wondered if she had done something to piss the resident off.

"Why the frown?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, nothing," Callie said.

Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek before moving to sit down next to Teddy.

Lexie gave her Wii controller to Callie before joining April in the kitchen. "Could you have been more obvious?" she whispered.

"What?" April asked.

"Are you thirsty, Dr. Robbins?" Lexie mocked April.

"I was being nice," April said.

"And what about Callie?" Lexie asked. "You didn't offer to get her a drink."

"Oh." April realized her mistake. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her attending.

"So are you going to admit now that you have a crush on Arizona?"

April rolled her eyes. "I don't. I just admire her. I also admire Dr. Shepard, but I don't have a crush on him."

"You used to," Lexie said.

"I don't like anyone." April got out another glass to make a drink for Callie as well.

"If that's your story." Lexie knew that Callie would eventually learn that April had a crush on Arizona because April would either give herself away or someone would tell her.

* * *

Everyone had gone home a few minutes ago, leaving Cristina and Callie sitting on the couch, eating chips and talking.

"Is it just me or was April playing servant for Arizona tonight?" Callie had noticed that the younger woman would get Arizona anything she wanted.

"She was like a puppy," Cristina said.

"If anything she would be sucking up to me," Callie said. "I'm her attending."

"But she doesn't want in your pants. She wants in Dr. Perky's pants."

"Don't call her that," Callie said. "And what makes you think that?"

"She basically said it yesterday in the locker room. I wouldn't worry about it, though. Before Arizona showed up it was Derek. Peds is probably just her flavor of the week."

"I'm not worried about it. I'm me and April's April."

Cristina held up her chip. "Cheers to that."

Callie touched her chip to Cristina's before eating it. She really didn't feel any need to worry about April's innocent crush on Arizona so she decided that she would ignore it. She had other things to worry about anyway. Like when she and Arizona were going to make up for the sex that didn't happen that night.

* * *

A/N: McSleepy: Nope. Just thought her having a crush on Arizona would be amusing.

Thanks to everyone for the feedback


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

April was in the locker room with Cristina and she had been trying to work up the courage to speak to the other resident before she left the room. Cristina made her nervous and sometimes she wasn't sure how to approach her. "Um, Cristina?"

Cristina pulled her scrub top on. "What?" She said without looking at April.

"You haven't told Callie anything about,-"

"You wanting to bang her girlfriend?" Cristina finished for her as she put her clothes in her locker.

April frowned. "That's a crude way to put it, but yes. I mean, no…I don't want to sleep with Arizona. I don't have a crush on her. I just want to make sure rumors haven't been spread."

"And you come to me about this?" Cristina closed her locker and gave her full attention to April.

April fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "You like to pick on me."

"I'm not the only one."

"But you're like the ring leader," April said. "Look, I don't want my attending to hate me."

"Then stop thinking dirty thoughts about her girlfriend," Cristina said.

April sighed. "I don't."

"Sure you don't." Cristina said. "Are we done here?"

"No, I-,"

"I have things to do." Cristina headed out the door.

April rolled her eyes and left the locker room to go find Callie. She hoped the orthopedic surgeon didn't know about her crush. The last thing she needed was to be put on the sidelines because of a stupid crush.

The resident found Callie standing in front of the surgical board with Arizona and she approached the two surgeons. "Hi, Dr. Torres is there anything you need me to do?" April looked at Arizona and smiled. "Dr. Robbins have you done something new with your hair?"

Arizona brought her hand up to her hair that she was wearing out. "No, it's the same as it's always been."

"Well it looks great," April said.

Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

Callie rolled her eyes, but she had an amused look on her face. "Kepner do you want to assist me in repairing a femoral neck fracture today?"

April nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Dr. Torres. I'd like that."

"Then I'll page you when it's time for the surgery," Callie said.

"You don't need me for anything?" April asked.

"Not at this moment."

"Are you sure? I can do whatever you need me to. Are you thirsty? I can get you a cup of coffee or something," April said, quickly. "There's this new place that sells these amazing donuts. You should try them."

"April," Callie said.

"I can even take your clothes to the dry cleaners," April said. "How about that?"

Callie shook her head.

April frowned. "No?"

"No," Callie said. "I don't need you to do any of those things for me. Go to the clinic. I'm sure they could use your help there."

"Okay, I can do that." April looked at Arizona. "Have a good day."

Callie watched April walk away before looking back at her girlfriend. "She wants you to have a good day, but not me?"

"You scare her," Arizona said. "You need to smile more."

Callie furrowed her brows. "I smile all the time."

"Just try being nicer to her," Arizona said.

"I'm nice." Callie rubbed the side of her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Arizona asked.

"I think I slept wrong."

Arizona smirked. "Well I can get the kinks out of it for you. Come on."

Callie grinned and followed the blonde into a nearby on-call room. She closed the door behind them and they got onto the bed. Arizona knelt behind Callie and began to massage the woman's neck and shoulders.

"That's fantastic." Callie tilted her head to the side to give Arizona better access to her neck. She pointed to the spot on her neck that hurt. "It's right there."

Arizona worked her fingers on Callie's neck for a few seconds before she replaced them with her lips. She slowly kissed her along her neck and moved her hand up the front of the woman's top.

"I'm liking this massage," Callie said, huskily. She turned her head so that she could capture Arizona's lips and the two shared a deep kiss.

* * *

April returned to the surgical board where Callie was a few minutes ago. She had been on her way to the clinic when she bumped into Bailey. Literally. The woman had been staring at an x-ray as she turned a corner. April had then been told to page Dr. Torres because Bailey wanted a second opinion on something having to do with the x-ray. Since she hadn't gotten that far, April thought she would just go back and get her.

Alex approached April with a smirk on his face. "Looking for Arizona?"

"I was looking for Dr. Torres. I'll just page her," April said.

"Oh, she went to lie down in the on-call room." Alex gestured to the room. He had seen Callie and Arizona enter it and decided he would have some fun with April. She was just an easy target.

"Oh, thanks." April headed towards the room and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Callie and Arizona lying down on the bed having a very intense make-out session.

Callie and Arizona quickly pulled away from each other and got up from the bed. Arizona straightened out her clothes and Callie fixed her hair.

"What is it?" Callie asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, but um… I, um… Karev said you came in here to lie down. I wasn't expecting…" she gestured to the women. "this."

"April what is it?" Callie asked again.

"Oh um, Dr. Bailey needs your assistance."

Callie looked at Arizona. "I'll see you at lunch?" The orthopedic surgeon kissed Arizona on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Should I follow you?" April called after the woman. "Dr. Torres?" She glanced at Arizona. "Sorry again for interrupting. Anyway, I should probably catch up with her."

April left the room and Arizona groaned. She was just as horny as Callie was, but it didn't seem like a quick tryst in the on-call room was going to happen. That was probably for the better since sex in an on-call room wasn't the most romantic thing. Arizona left the room to get back to work. Maybe time would go by fast and she'd be at her place with Callie before she knew it.

* * *

Mark stuck a French fry in his mouth as he stared at Callie. She looked annoyed and frustrated. "What's wrong with you? You're being huffy."

"God doesn't want me to get laid." Callie picked off a piece of her sandwich and ate it.

Mark laughed. "I don't think God cares about your sex life."

Callie dropped her sandwich on the tray and sighed. "Fine, then April is sabotaging my sex life."

"Why would Kepner be trying to do that?" Mark asked.

"She has a crush on Arizona," Callie said.

"Seriously? Socially Awkward has a crush on Dr. Perky? That's hilarious. Anyway, I doubt that April means to mess up your sex life," Mark said. "It'll happen when it happens."

"I want Arizona and I want her now," Callie stated. "I swear if it doesn't happen tonight, I'll explode."

Teddy, Owen and Arizona walked over to the table and sat down with Mark and Callie.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"Callie's convinced Kepner is trying to ruin her sex life," Mark said.

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "What? Why do you think that?"

"She has a crush on you," Teddy said.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," Owen said.

"And where did you hear that?" Arizona asked.

"Cristina," Owen and Teddy said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, that's a reliable source," Arizona said, sarcastically.

"You seriously didn't notice how she was at your beck and call last night?" Callie asked. "Or how she was all "I like your hair" this morning?"

"She's probably just a nice person or maybe she's interested in peds."

Mark smirked. "Or interested in the person in charge of peds."

Arizona glared at Mark. "You're not helping."

Teddy reached her hand over the table and patted Arizona on the hand. "You never realized when people had a crush on you. You didn't know I liked you until I kissed you."

Arizona's eyes widened and she shook her head at Teddy, but the woman kept talking.

"And even then you weren't so sure."

Callie froze just as she was about to eat a fry. She dropped it back on her tray and looked at Arizona. "No, we're just friends. She's straight," Callie repeated Arizona's words from when she had first asked her about Teddy.

"Well," Arizona began. "We are just friends. We never dated or anything."

Knowing she had just said something she shouldn't have, Teddy decided to try and fix things. "It was just the one kiss and I made the move. It was a silly girl crush. It's hard not to get a crush on Arizona. Straight or gay. But yeah, I'm straight and it's just something we laugh about."

"See?" Arizona placed a hand on Callie's knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Nothing serious. I just didn't tell you because I knew you would've overreacted."

Callie pouted. "I wouldn't have overreacted."

"Yes you would've," Arizona said. "Anyway, you're all being ridiculous about this April thing. She does not have a crush on me."

* * *

Later that night, Meredith and Cristina were talking about Callie in the locker room as everyone around them was getting ready to go home for the night.

"Callie seems really happy now," Meredith said.

"She is," Cristina said. "She's made me breakfast every morning since she and Arizona started dating. You should come over one morning."

"I will," Meredith said. She glanced at April. "Hey you."

April turned her head and looked at Meredith. "Yes?"

"Don't try to come between Callie and Arizona. It'll end badly for you."

"Very badly," Cristina added. "If I have to deal with another one of her depressed states because of you, then I will hurt you."

April let out an exasperated breath. "I'm not going to try anything."

Avery sat down on the bench to put his shoes on. "I don't understand the crush. She's a peds surgeon. How's that sexy?"

"She claims she doesn't have a crush," Alex said.

"Which is total B.S.," Cristina said.

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, you should've seen her last night. If Arizona told her to stab herself in her aorta, she'd probably do it."

April slammed her locker shut and turned to face everyone. "I have a crush on Arizona Robbins. So freakin' what? Everyone gets crushes! It's not a big deal! I admire her positive attitude and yes, I think she's gorgeous. Callie should be flattered that I find her girlfriend attractive. If she has a problem with it, then…" April noticed Lexie giving her a look that she didn't quite understand and when she looked around at the others she saw that they were trying not to laugh. April took a deep breath before turning around slowly and she wanted to crawl into a hole when she saw Callie standing behind her. "D-Dr. T-Torres. Is there something you needed?"

Callie looked at her roommate. "Cristina is it true that you're on-call tonight?"

"Yep," Cristina nodded. "You and Peds can have the place to yourself to do what you want… just not on the couch."

Callie rolled her eyes at the brunette's comment. "April can I speak to you?"

"Um, sure." April picked up her bag and followed Callie out of the locker room. "Is this about the crush I have on your girlfriend because I really won't try anything. I'm not that kind of person and-,"

"You're a doctor are you not?" Callie cut the woman off.

April nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," Callie said.

"Sorry," April said, quickly.

"You don't need to fetch me coffee, do my dry-cleaning or anything like that. You're a resident. Not a maid. Got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Torres."

"Good," Callie said. "And if you ever make a move on Arizona, you'll be a patient here."

"Noted," April said.

"Have a goodnight, April," Callie turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around. "And stop letting them talk down to you. They're not as intimidating as you may think." Callie turned around again to walk away, but April stopped her.

"Dr. Torres," April began. "We should hangout sometime. Just you and me."

_Crap. _Callie thought. "Yeah, that'd be great." The brunette left the hospital and found Arizona waiting for her at the entrance. "I think April wants to be my B.F.F. I don't know why I took your advice and decided to be nice to her. And she does have a crush on you. I heard her admit it."

Arizona laughed. "She has a crush on me and wants to be best friends with you? We're just awesome people."

Callie nodded. "Yes, awesome people who are about to have awesome sex. Cristina is on-call tonight."

"Why are we standing around here, then? Let's go."

Callie laughed as Arizona pulled her towards the parking lot. Tonight was finally going to be the night.

* * *

A/N: Not my best chapter. I'm gonna go ahead and blame that on me being sick beyond belief.

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fic. Thank you for taking time out to leave feedback.


	9. Author's Note

Basically this author's note is to give anyone looking forward to reading about Callie and Arizona's awesome time in the bedroom a heads up. I won't be writing it. The next chapter will skip to the morning after. I know, I'm horrible.

AnywhereElse: Thanks. Yep, I believe April Kepner is of the socially awkward variety.

McSleepy: Nope, I don't plan on writing any smut at all in this fic. I might change my mind. We'll see.

havesomecake: Without saying too much. It's not official. It'll be brought up again at some point. Maybe in the next chapter.

funkyshaz57: Yeah, Arizona probably should've either not believed it or she should've been 'super flattered' but I rushed through this chapter and didn't nail her reaction like I could have.

L: Thank you. Hope you'll like the next chapter even without reading about their night together.

lovelikepbandj: Thank you. When I read that, it totally made my day. Hope future chapters don't disappoint.

Thanks to everyone for their feedback. It's appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Arizona carefully got out of Callie's bed so she wouldn't wake her. They still had awhile before they had to be at work and she knew the brunette needed all the rest she could get after last night. She opened one of the surgeon's dresser drawers and pulled out a long red jersey. She pulled it over her naked frame and as she made her way to the door, she heard Callie's hoarse voice let out a "Morning." She turned around and smiled at the gorgeous woman. "Morning."

Callie pushed herself up so that she was resting on her elbows. "Are you sneaking out on me?"

Arizona looked down at her current attire before looking back at Callie. "Yes, I'm leaving here in nothing but a jersey because the sex was just so horrible."

The tired brunette smirked. She knew that from the many cries of pleasure from Arizona last night that the sex was anything but horrible. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom and then breakfast," Arizona replied, "which was supposed to be a surprise." She walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Callie's lips. "And maybe if you're lucky we can have sex in the shower."

Callie leaned up to kiss Arizona. "You're insatiable. I love it."

"Have you seen you?" Arizona asked, playfully. "You'd make anyone insatiable." She placed one last kiss on Callie's lips before heading toward the door. "Rest some more. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready." She left the room just as Cristina was exiting hers. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Oh hey, I had no idea you spent the night," Cristina said, tiredly as she made her way to sit down on one of the stools. "I thought I imagined all the moaning, groaning and screaming at three in the morning."

"I thought you were on-call all night," Arizona said.

"Nope, just until three." Cristina sat down and looked at Arizona. "I thought you two would be done by then, but I was wrong. Anyway, where's Callie?"

"She's still resting," Arizona said.

Cristina scoffed. "I was looking forward to breakfast."

"I'm making breakfast," Arizona said. "I can make you something."

"Great. I want an omelet. I hope you can make them like your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Arizona repeated.

"Yeah, the woman you spent all night screwing," Cristina clarified. "You're in her apartment now. Did you hit your head on the headboard or something? You two will need to tone it down."

"Nothing's official," Arizona said. "We're not girlfriends."

"Well, I've been calling you her girlfriend and she hasn't corrected me," Cristina said.

Callie exited her room in a silky nightgown that made Cristina laugh. "What?" Callie frowned.

"Where'd you get that from?" Cristina asked.

"It's what I usually wear to sleep," Callie said.

"No, you wear stuff like your pajama pants with holes all over them."

Callie glared at Cristina and made her way over to Arizona. She kissed the woman and opened the fridge to pull out eggs.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

"I'm helping you," Callie said. "I didn't want to just lie there, and I heard Cristina. I figured she was giving you her breakfast order. You don't need to cook breakfast for my roommate."

"She doesn't mind," Cristina said.

"I do," Callie said. "You know, you could cook your own breakfast."

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Cristina asked. "Anyway, I don't care who makes my breakfast as long as it doesn't suck." The brunette got up from the stool. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Callie shook her head as the brunette walked away. "I don't know why I make her breakfast."

"Because you're sweet," Arizona said. "Now let's get this done fast so we have time for a shower of our own."

* * *

Lexie, Meredith and Cristina were sitting in the basement later that day talking about Callie and Arizona.

"Did you tell Callie?" Meredith asked.

Cristina shook her head. "How am I supposed to tell her that her girlfriend isn't her girlfriend? She'll want to cry on my shoulder or something. I don't know what to do with people who cry."

Lexie sighed. "They're supposed to be my go-to people for double dates."

"They're not breaking up," Meredith said.

"Yeah, because they're not together…officially," Cristina said.

"We have to tell Callie this because we're her friends and she needs to know so she can talk to Arizona about this," Meredith said. "And why are they your go-to people? I thought we were," she said to Lexie.

Lexie looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to go."

"You don't like hanging out with us?" Meredith stated more than asked.

"That's not it," Lexie said. "I love hanging out with you guys. I just don't like going with you on dates. I want an outing with a normal couple sometimes, you know?"

Cristina let out a small laugh. "Normal? Callie and Arizona? Really?" The surgeon shook her head. "No one's as wired as Arizona unless they're on something and Callie is dating her so she's not normal by association. We," she gestured between herself and Meredith, "are normal."

"No, no we're not," Meredith said. "But normal is overrated. We're proud to not be normal." She stuck her tongue out at Lexie.

Lexie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Meredith asked.

Lexie nodded.

"Then go tell Callie that Arizona isn't her girlfriend," Meredith said.

Lexie's shoulders dropped and she frowned. "Do I have to?"

Cristina looked at Meredith. "She's not sorry."

"I'm going," Lexie said before leaving to go find Callie.

"That was easy," Meredith said. "I can't believe she doesn't like our triple-dates."

"Her loss," Cristina said. "What do you think will happen with Arizona and Callie?"

"They'll talk and become official," Meredith said. "Maybe they'll get a certification for it and everything.

"They just better get their shit together. I can't deal with a depressed roommate again."

* * *

Callie was standing in line with Mark waiting to buy a cup of coffee as she told him about last night. "It was seriously the best sex I've ever had."

"Hey," Mark said, offended.

"I'm sorry but it was," Callie said. "She was great. And her stamina… wow. I seriously didn't-,"

* * *

"Even want to come in this morning. I just wanted more sex," Arizona said to Teddy as they walked down the hall. "She was fantastic."

Teddy smirked. "Sounds like some pretty great sex."

"It definitely was," Arizona said. "We had all kinds of great sex last night. We didn't even make it to the bedroom for the first round. I think I still-,"

* * *

"Have rug burns," Callie said. "I'm getting turned on just thinking about all the things we did. We didn't stop until like two or three in the morning."

"Marathon sex. I'm a pro," Mark said. "And I'm surprised. I didn't think Arizona was so… aggressive."

"Oh she is," Callie grinned. "She thoroughly wore me out. I'm-,"

* * *

"Looking forward to a repeat performance tonight," Arizona said.

"From the sound of it, you should be walking around here like a zombie," Teddy said.

"Coffee is my friend," Arizona said. "And the shower sex this morning helped perk me up."

Teddy laughed. "Sex all night and then morning sex? I think you two broke a record."

"Oh, I'm sure we did," Arizona said. "Geez, now I'm worked up from thinking about it. I'll have to-,"

* * *

"Find her for a make-out session in the on-call room later," Callie said.

Lexie approached Callie reluctantly. She really didn't want to be the one to break bad news to the woman. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?" Callie asked.

"I just need to tell you something," Lexie said.

"Um okay." Callie stepped out of line and walked with Lexie a few feet away from Mark. "What's up?"

"I don't know any other way to say this so I'm just going to say it," Lexie said. "You and Arizona aren't girlfriends."

Callie let out a light laugh. "Yeah we are."

Lexie shook her head. "This morning Cristina was talking to Arizona and Arizona said that you two weren't girlfriends. Cristina and Meredith didn't want to be the ones to tell you so here I am."

Callie stormed off towards the elevators without saying a word and Mark approached Lexie to find out what happened. "What'd you do? Where's she going?"

"Arizona said Callie isn't her girlfriend and I'm guessing Callie is going to go find her."

"What? I thought they were," Mark said.

Lexie shrugged. "I'm just the messenger." The brunette took the muffin that Mark had bought and bit into it. "I didn't even want to tell them. Meredith and Cristina made me," she said with her mouth full.

Mark rubbed Lexie's back. "It's okay. They'll work it out. Can I have my muffin back?"

Lexie shook her head and took another bite of it before walking off. Mark sighed and decided to go find Callie to make sure everything was all right.

* * *

Arizona was laughing at something Teddy said when she saw Callie walking her way. She smiled in greeting, but her smile went away when she saw the unhappy look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"

"Did you tell Cristina that we weren't girlfriends?"

Teddy gestured behind her. "I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later." She said before walking away.

"Well did you?" Callie asked.

"Yes I did," Arizona nodded.

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Callie asked. "You just want to use me for sex?"

"I-,"

"You what?" Callie cut her off. "You don't like me? What is it about me that people don't like enough to stay with me? I'm a great person and anyone would be lucky to be with me. If you can't see that, then… then you're an idiot."

"Calliope," Arizona said. "I told her we weren't girlfriends because I didn't think we were. We've never talked about it. Nothing was ever made official."

"So what was I supposed to do?" Callie asked. "Light a fire and dance around it?"

Arizona laughed. "No, a ritual isn't necessary. Look, Calliope, I don't like assuming things. I was going to talk to you about it later so we could make things clear."

"So you do want to be my girlfriend?" Callie asked.

"Of course I do," Arizona said.

Callie smiled. "Okay. So, that's it?"

Arizona nodded. "Simple, huh?"

"Yeah," Callie said.

Mark approached the two women and looked between them. "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything's great," Callie said. "Why? Is something supposed to be wrong?"

"I thought you two were in the middle of a fight," Mark said.

"We worked it out already," Callie said. "Anyway, I have work to do."

"Me too," Arizona said.

The two women said their goodbyes and headed to where they needed to be. Mark frowned and shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand women.

* * *

A/N:Color in a Black-White World: Thanks. I'm glad you're liking how I'm writing the characters.

Thanks for the feedback.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Two months had passed and things were going great between Arizona and Callie. Well they were until a few days ago when Arizona started spending a lot of time with April Kepner. Now Callie was jealous and irritated by how close the two women had become. To make matters worse, April was now on Arizona's service.

Mark sat down across from Callie in the cafeteria, bringing the woman out of her reverie. "What's wrong with you?"

Callie sighed and picked up her bottle of water. "I'm worried about my relationship with Arizona," she said before sipping her drink.

"I thought you two were doing great."

"We were before April came into the picture."

Mark frowned. "I thought she was always in the picture."

"Yeah, but she was the dorky kid in the background that no one knew," Callie stated. "Now she's standing between me and Arizona."

Mark picked up his apple and pointed it at Callie. "You're jealous." He bit into the apple. "I thought you weren't worried about April."

"I wasn't," Callie said. "Actually, she's not that bad. We hung out a few times. It's just that she has a crush on Arizona."

"A crush that you thought was funny and cute," Mark said.

"Yeah well, it's not cute anymore," Callie said. "We had plans yesterday and she canceled on me because April paged her last night because of a patient."

"Was the patient dying?" Mark asked.

"That's not the point," Callie said.

Mark smiled. "You're being irrational. You do realize that, right?"

Teddy joined the two surgeons at the table and greeted them with a smile. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Callie thinks Arizona is going to leave her for April," Mark said. "You're Arizona's best friend. Tell Callie she's being ridiculous."

Teddy looked at Callie with surprise. She couldn't believe that the woman could think that Arizona would leave her for anyone. "You're being absolutely ridiculous. April isn't even Arizona's type. Do you really believe she's in anyway interested in her?"

Callie sighed. "No, but that means nothing. I could be dating the sweetest person alive, but that doesn't stop them from being a potential cheater."

Mark looked at Teddy. "What's happening here is that Callie's letting her past relationships make her feel insecure about her current relationship."

Teddy nodded. "Got it."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Why is she spending so much time with April, then? If I'm not being replaced, then you are," she said to Teddy. "We should plot to separate them."

"No one is being replaced," Teddy said. "You're being irrational."

Mark smiled big at Teddy's words. "That's what I said!"

Callie rubbed her face with her hands. "I can't help it," she brought her hands down from her face. "I'm worried I might lose her."

"You've been caught up in research for the last few days," Teddy said. "Arizona didn't want to bug you while you were so close to figuring out how to make cartilage so if she wasn't hanging out with me, then she was with April. She's also hung out with Bailey and Meredith. She was giving you space to do your thing."

Realization hit Callie and she felt like a horrible girlfriend. She had been focused on nothing but her research for the last few days. "Is she upset with me?"

"No, not at all," Teddy assured her. "She just became good friends with April is all I'm saying."

"You should dress sexy and show her a good time tonight," Mark said.

Teddy smiled. "That's a good idea. You can take her to a fancy restaurant."

Callie laughed. "That's not what Mark meant. Always assume he's talking about sex. You'll always be on the same page, then."

"Of course," Teddy laughed. "So are you feeling better about you and Arizona?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, thank you both. I needed some sense talked into me." Callie was now looking forward to surprising her girlfriend with a little romance and a lot of sex. After tonight, they'd be back on track.

* * *

Arizona and April were talking as they walked down the hallway together.

"Okay, so do you have everything ready for the party?" Arizona asked.

April nodded. "Everything's in my car. All you have to do is remember to pick up the cake."

"I picked it up during lunch and stored it at Lexie and Mark's place," Arizona said. "We're all set."

"Great," April smiled. "Think Callie will like the surprise?"

"Oh yeah, she's going to be super excited," Arizona said, happily.

Lexie saw the two surgeons walking her way and said goodbye to a nurse before walking over to them. "Hey, is everything going smoothly?"

Arizona nodded and took a key out of the pocket of her lab coat. "Yeah, and thanks for letting me use your fridge."

Lexie took the key and put it in her pocket. "You're welcome. I spoke to Teddy a few minutes ago. She said Callie was worried about you two having a thing but she and Mark talked that idea out of her head. Do you think maybe you should tell her you're throwing her a party?"

"No, because she likes being surprised and I want to do just that," Arizona said.

"So she's not upset anymore?" April asked. "If she is, I'd like to avoid her at all cost."

"Callie's not a violent person," Lexie said. "I mean, there was that one time with Meredith in the locker room that I heard about, and that whole Izzy thing was misconstrued…from what I heard."

"Okay so I should fear for my life is what you're saying?" April asked.

"You'll be fine. I have to go. I'll see you two later," Lexie said before walking off.

April sighed and looked at Arizona. "You think she's upset that we've been spending too much time together?"

"I don't see why she would be, but I'll talk to her," Arizona said. "I'll go find her now." Arizona's pager went off and she pulled it out of her lab coat to look at it. "Or not. Let's go," she said before quickly making her way to her patient's room.

* * *

Later that night, Callie was at home sitting on her couch in her black camisole. She was upset. Actually that was an understatement. She was beyond upset. She had made plans to romance Arizona tonight but the blonde called saying she had a patient that needed her and she'd be there later. That had been an hour ago. She had given up at this point and was watching TV.

The front door opened and Cristina entered with Owen. The two stopped and stared at Callie.

"So why are you practically naked in the living room?" Cristina asked.

"I got all sexy. I wanted someone to see me. You two will do," Callie mumbled, bitterly.

"Well, I made plans with Mark to watch a movie," Owen said. "You can join us."

Cristina frowned and looked at Owen. "Since when do you and Mark hangout?"

"New development," Owen said. "So are you up for it, Callie?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks, though." Callie stood up.

"You should come," Owen said. "It'll be fun. A lot more fun than moping about whatever it is you're moping about."

"Leave her alone," Cristina said. "If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't want to go."

Callie disappeared into her room and Owen lowered his voice to speak to Cristina. "Arizona is throwing her a congratulations party for making cartilage. Everyone is over there."

"A party? How come no one told me?"

"I didn't know until this afternoon when Lexie told me," Owen said. "She told me not to tell anyone. So I need your help getting Callie over there, okay?"

Cristina sighed and went over to Callie's door. "Hey Callie, April's over at Mark and Lexie's place!"

Owen and Cristina heard rustling in the room and seconds later, Callie left the room in jeans and a shirt. She left the apartment and opened the door to Mark's place. Her eyes widened when she saw everyone from Alex to the Chief standing in the apartment.

They all looked at her and a beat later they all yelled, "surprise!"

Owen and Cristina entered the apartment and Arizona approached them. "You were supposed to knock three times," she said to Owen.

"Sorry," the man said before walking over to Teddy with Cristina.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Are you surprised?"

Callie looked around the room. There were balloons and other decorations around the place. A banner was hanging from the ceiling that read 'Congratulations on the Cartilage.' "Yeah, I'm very surprised."

"April and Lexie helped with everything," Arizona said. "Sorry about not showing up tonight. I just really wanted to surprise you and-,"

Callie brought her hands up to the sides of Arizona's face and pulled her in for a kiss, which caused everyone to clap and or cheer, except Cristina.

"Oh go get a room," the cardio surgeon said.

Callie pulled away from her girlfriend and smiled. "This was really sweet of you." She looked at everyone else. "Thanks for this. You all are great."

"Where's the cake?" Cristina asked.

"It's in the fridge," Arizona said. "Mark can you get that for me?"

Mark nodded. "On it."

"Wait," Callie said to him. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea about it until I entered my apartment and saw it like this," he gestured to the decorations.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," Arizona said.

"Is that why I wasn't told?" Meredith asked. "I resent that. I can keep a secret. I can't believe you told Derek over me. He's the one who can't keep a secret."

"That's not true," Derek said.

"Yes it is," Meredith said. "Name one secret someone's told you that you haven't told me."

"Well, there's the…," Derek stopped and laughed. "Nice try."

Meredith grinned. "I almost had you." She kissed the man and went over to Cristina. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope, I apparently can't keep a secret either," Cristina said. "I'm getting cake and I'm gone. And I'm going to pop a balloon."

Meredith laughed. "That'll show 'em."

Arizona pulled Callie out of the apartment and into the one across from it as the others lost themselves in conversation and playful banter.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Arizona said. "I was going to early but I got busy. I heard about you being jealous of April."

"I'm sorry," Callie said. "I was being stupid and I thought maybe you had a thing going on. Then tonight when you didn't show up, I thought that maybe you didn't want to spend time with me. I know I've been all about my research lately and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a shitty girlfriend these last few days."

"You weren't being a shitty girlfriend, Calliope," Arizona said. "We still spent time together. Just not as much. I know your research is important to you. I'm proud of what you accomplished. And there is nothing to worry about with April. She's just a friend. A friend who's not my type at all. Besides," Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck. "I'd have to be insane to want anyone else but you." She kissed Callie and what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a slow passionate one.

Callie pulled away from Arizona and smiled. "We should head back to the party."

"I think we have time for a quickie," Arizona grinned.

Callie laughed and followed Arizona into the bedroom. She had an amazing girlfriend and she was about to show her just how amazing she thought she was.

* * *

A/N: McSleepy: Nope, not too early. It'll be over in a few more chapters, I think.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Arizona and Bailey exited a patient's room together after discussing with his parents the surgery they were going to be doing on him.

Bailey looked over at Arizona who she thought was acting a little off today. "Are you okay? You're not your usual perky self."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Arizona said as she stopped in front of the nurse's station. "Just relationship stuff."

"Okay." Bailey continued to walk away but stopped when Arizona spoke up.

"I'm having a fight with Callie."

Bailey turned around. "Well I hope you two can work your problems out."

"The Chief asked for our opinion on something and she ended up insulting me," Arizona continued. "Like her medical opinion meant more than mine."

"You should go find her and talk to her about it," Bailey said.

"I don't want to talk to her right now. I want to talk to someone else about it."

"You should talk to Dr. Altman, then." Bailey began to turn around to leave, but again was stopped by Arizona.

"Teddy's in surgery," Arizona said. "And you're here now. Can't I just talk to you?"

Bailey pointed to her face. "Does this look like a face that cares about your personal business?"

"Um, no," Arizona said. "But I thought we were friends."

"When work is over, then yes, we are friends. And even then I might not want to hear about your business because I have business of my own. When we're working and there are dying and injured people around us, there needs to be less talking and more doing." Arizona made a sad face that made Bailey roll her eyes. "Fine, you have five minutes."

Arizona perked up and smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate you forcing yourself to listen."

"Now it's four minutes," Bailey said. "Start talking."

"She basically said that she was a better doctor then me," Arizona said. "I think she thinks because I'm a pediatric surgeon that I wouldn't know how to handle certain situations, but I'm a damn good doctor."

"That doesn't sound like Torres," Bailey said. "She wouldn't demean your abilities as a doctor."

"Well, that's what it felt like she was doing," Arizona said. The blonde saw her girlfriend step off the elevator and sighed. "I'll talk to you later," she said to Bailey before walking off.

"Arizona," Callie called after the blonde. She sighed when Arizona ignored her and she looked at Bailey. "She thinks that I think I'm a better doctor than her and I never said that. She's overreacting. I simply said that-," Bailey shook her head as Callie spoke, causing the surgeon to frown. "You're shaking your head. Why are you shaking your head?"

"I already listened to her talk about this. I don't have time to listen to you talk about it too. I have patients."

"She talked to you? What'd she say?" Callie asked, quickly.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said?" Callie made a face that once again made Bailey roll her eyes. "Y'all need to stop making those faces at me." The woman shook her head and sighed. "Do you think your medical opinion is better than hers?"

"No of course not," Callie said. "She misunderstood what I said."

"Then give her some space and when she's ready to talk, you two can talk about it," Bailey said. "Now I have lives to save. Is that okay with you?"

Callie nodded and Bailey walked off. The orthopedic surgeon headed towards the elevator and hoped that she and Arizona would make up before the day was over.

* * *

Teddy was sitting with Arizona in the cafeteria as Callie sat with Mark at a different table. The pediatric surgeon wasn't ready to speak with her girlfriend just yet.

"Your first fight? How's that going?" Teddy asked.

"I just want to know if I'm overreacting," Arizona said. "She disregarded my opinion. I have the right to be upset don't I?"

"Yeah you do," Teddy said. "But you should talk to her."

"I want her to sweat it out," Arizona said. "It's fun watching her squirm."

Teddy laughed. "Other than your fight, how are things between you two?"

"Great," Arizona replied. "She has the greatest sense of humor. She's always making me laugh. She's smart and on many occasions, she just takes my breath away. So even though I think she's a jerk right now, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her."

"That's great news," Teddy smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Arizona said. She glanced over at Callie before looking back at Teddy. "I'll give it a few more minutes and I'll go talk to her."

* * *

"You hurt her feelings," Mark said. "You should just go tell her you were wrong and let it end at that."

"The Chief asked for our professional opinion and I thought my suggestion was better for the patient," Callie said. "I don't think I'm a better doctor. I just thought my idea was better. Am I in the wrong for that?"

"How'd you phrase it?" Mark asked.

Callie shrugged. "I don't remember. All I know is she's been giving me the evil eye ever since and I hate it. Our double date with you and Lexie probably won't happen tonight."

"Of course it will," Mark said. "Just apologize. You did everything wrong and she did everything right. Go with that and you'll be golden. And here she comes."

Callie turned her head and saw Arizona walking towards the table. "Hi," she said when the blonde was standing before them.

Arizona sat down next to Mark. "I'm ready to talk now."

Callie looked at Mark and tilted her head to the side, telling him to leave.

"Oh, right." Mark stood up and went to go sit with Teddy instead.

"I'm upset with you."

"I know and I'm sorry," Callie said. "I never meant to make you feel bad. I wasn't trying to say that I was a better doctor. I must've worded something wrong because I don't think that at all. I just felt that my suggestion to the Chief would've worked better because I had a patient with a similar issue. That's it. I think… no, I know you're a fantastic doctor and I value your opinions both personally and professionally. I don't want us to fight anymore."

"Well there's not much for me to say after that," Arizona said. "I still think my suggestion would've worked better, but I get what you're saying. We'll just agree to disagree."

"That works for me," Callie said. "So are we still having that date tonight?"

Arizona nodded. "Lexie's excited about it. It's all she can talk about."

The Chief walked over to the table and smiled at the surgeons.

"Hey Chief," Callie said. "How'd things with your patient go?"

"Very well," Dr. Webber said. "I ended up combining your suggestions and I came up with the ideal treatment. Thanks for your help," he said before walking away.

Callie smiled. "Looks like we work better together than apart."

"That's not surprising," Arizona smirked. "We are awesome after all."

Callie leaned across the table and Arizona met her the rest of the way to give her a kiss. "

"So where are we going tonight?" Callie asked. "Has Lexie told you?"

"Dinner at some restaurant," Arizona said.

"We need to squeeze make up sex in before that," Callie said. "I kinda really want you right now."

Arizona grinned. "On-call room?"

Callie nodded and stood up with the blonde.

Arizona's pager went off and she rolled her eyes. "I swear this thing goes off at the worst moments." The surgeon looked at her pager. "It's a nine-one-one. I'll catch you later," she said before taking off. Callie smiled as she watched Arizona run out of the cafeteria. The woman really was amazing and there was no way she would ever think otherwise.

* * *

Arizona and Callie were at a restaurant with Mark and Lexie having their first double date with the other couple. It was going well so far except for the fact that Arizona and Callie were horny beyond belief and wanted nothing more than to bail out and go home. Dinner had ended and they had already paid the bill, but Lexie had insisted on staying and talking some more.

"Are you guys having fun?" Lexie asked.

"Oh yeah," Callie nodded. "Tons of fun." She was sitting next to Mark and across from Arizona and could feel the blonde's foot stroking her bare leg.

"See right about now Meredith and Derek would be having eye sex while Cristina made fun of me for something," Lexie said before sipping her wine. "This is nice."

Callie shifted in her seat as she felt Arizona's foot move higher up.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like much fun," Arizona smiled, innocently. "Did anyone see that patient who came in with his intestines hanging out of his body?"

Lexie nodded. "It was one of the most disturbing things I've seen. An intern threw up on Yang after seeing it."

Callie laughed. "I heard about that. She was pissed that she missed out on part of the surgery because she had to take a shower." The brunette suddenly gasped but covered it with a cough when she felt Arizona's foot press into her crotch.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked.

Callie nodded. "I'm great. Just a cough." She picked up her wine and took a sip of it. She looked at her girlfriend and received a sly grin.

As the conversation continued, Callie found herself trying hard to sit still but with what Arizona was doing to her that was very hard.

Mark noticed how stiff Callie had become and furrowed his brows as he looked between her and Arizona. A smile spread across his face and he laughed. "Are you two playing footsies?"

Lexie looked over at Arizona and then at Callie, waiting for one of them to respond.

"I'm sorry. We have to go," Callie quickly stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Can't you two think of anything but sex?" Mark asked.

Callie scoffed. "This coming from the man who thinks with his penis."

Arizona slipped her shoe back on and got up as well. "Dinner was great. Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, have a good night," Callie said before she took Arizona's hand and left the restaurant.

Lexie let out a breath. "Why can't we know normal people?"

"Because that would be boring," Mark grinned. "Want to get out of here and do some sexing of our own?"

Lexie laughed. "Yeah, let's go."

The two left the restaurant and headed to the parking lot. They noticed that Callie's car was still there but didn't see the two women in the car.

"Where'd they go?" Lexie asked. She saw Callie rise up in the backseat and pull off her shirt before she disappeared back down.

"They can't even wait to get home?" Lexie asked, surprised. She looked over at Mark who was still staring at the car. She slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop looking. Let's get out of here."

Mark walked to his car, glancing back at Callie's car before entering his own. He laughed to himself as he started the car. Callie and Arizona never ceased to amaze him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Callie exited an operating room and pulled off her scrub cap. She had just finished her fourth surgery that day and she needed a break. Five cars were involved in an accident earlier and it left the trauma center hectic.

Arizona approached Callie and handed her a bottle of water. "Things are calming down."

Callie took the water and gulped it down. "Thank you. You read my mind," she said after drinking it. "Great timing, by the way."

"I was actually coming by to watch," Arizona said. "How'd it go?"

"Great." Callie began to walk down the hallway with her girlfriend. "They're going to be just fine."

Meredith walked up to them and looked at Callie. "It's over?"

Callie stopped walking. "Yeah, but it wasn't as exciting as it sounded. Trust me."

"So you weren't operating on conjoined twins?"

"I was," Callie said.

"Then it was very exciting because I was stuck with a cranky old man who claimed everything in the world was wrong with him, but he was perfectly fine."

Arizona gave Meredith a sympathetic pat on the back. She saw Callie smile widely and she turned her head to see who the woman was smiling at.

"This is an unexpected surprise," Callie said as Addison walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Addison hugged Callie. "My assistance is needed. How have you been doing?"

"Great," Callie replied. "How about you?"

"The same," Addison said. She looked at Meredith and smiled. "Hi, Meredith."

"Hi," Meredith smiled back.

"Oh," Callie gestured to Arizona. "Addison this is Arizona Robbins… my girlfriend," she added, happily. "Arizona this is Addison Montgomery."

"The peds surgeon?" Addison stuck out her hand and shook Arizona's. "Nice to meet you. Callie has said great things about you. You're even prettier than she said."

"Isn't she?" Callie asked. "So how long are you here?"

"I'm here until tomorrow," Addison said.

"Then we have to have dinner tonight," Callie said. Remembering that she had plans with Arizona, she looked over at the blonde. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Arizona said. "The more the merrier."

"I meant just us two." Callie gestured between her and Addison. "I want to tell her everything and you're a big part of that everything so I don't want to talk about you with you there, you know?"

Arizona nodded. "Totally understand. I just hope the talk is all good."

"I don't have a bad thing to say about you. You're the best," Callie said before turning to Addison and gesturing for the woman to follow her down the hallway.

Once Callie was gone, Arizona turned to Meredith. "Okay, did they use to date or something?"

"What? No," Meredith laughed. "They're friends. Addison was like Mark for Callie until she left."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Arizona said. "Callie and Mark used to sleep together."

"Addison is straight," Meredith said. "She's Derek's ex-wife."

"Callie has an ex-husband and look who she's dating now," Arizona said. "So that means nothing to me."

"Are you jealous?" Meredith asked.

"Yes I'm jealous," Arizona said, matter-of-factly. "That woman was attractive and Callie totally ditched me for her. I had reservations for Para Los Amantes."

Meredith's eyes widened. "You got reservations to Para Los Amantes? Derek has being trying to get us in there for months. How'd you manage that?"

"I saved the owner's son's life," Arizona said. "I've been dying to go and I really wanted to go with Callie, but no. She wants to ditch me."

"I'll go with you," Meredith said. "It can be our bonding time."

"If I take anyone, it's going to be Teddy," Arizona said. "She's my best friend."

"We can be best friends," Meredith said. "Please take me to Para Los Amantes with you."

"What about Derek?" Arizona asked.

"I'll bring him leftovers. Come on, Arizona. I'm begging you here."

"I'll change the reservation to three people," Arizona said.

Meredith smiled big. "You are the best. I have to go rub this in Derek's face," she said before walking away.

Arizona sighed. At least someone wanted to go out with her tonight.

* * *

Mark waved his hand in front of Arizona's face. "Are you going to stare at Callie and Addison all throughout lunch? You don't need to be suspicious of them. They're just friends."

Arizona looked at Mark. "I'm going to be suspicious of anyone who makes my girlfriend laugh and smile that much."

Teddy joined the two at the table and greeted the surgeons. "Hey."

"You're going on a date with me tonight," Arizona said to her best friend. "Oh, and Meredith."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Para Los Amantes," Arizona said, nonchalantly.

Teddy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Arizona nodded. "I have connections. So are you in?"

"Yes," Teddy and Mark said in unison.

Arizona frowned and looked at the man. "You weren't invited."

"I'll pay for your meal," Mark said.

"I can pay for my own meal."

"I'll tell you absolutely everything there is to know about Callie and Addison if you promise to let me join you," Mark said.

Arizona thought for a few seconds. Mark was Callie's best friend so he probably did know everything about the two surgeons' relationship. "Okay, I promise. What do you know?"

Mark smiled. "That they're nothing but good friends and you have nothing to worry about."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"You love me," Mark said.

"Why are you jealous of Dr. Montgomery?" Teddy asked. "I've never known you to be jealous."

"That's because I've never dated anyone like Callie before." Arizona looked back over at the orthopedic surgeon. "She's amazing."

"You can trust her," Mark said. "She's not a cheater."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Arizona said. "It's the redhead."

Cristina walked up to the table and stood by it as she looked down at Arizona. "I heard you were going to Para Los Amantes."

"What do you care about some fancy restaurant?" Arizona asked.

"I heard that Harper Avery is going to be there tonight," Cristina said. "If I can get into the restaurant, I can talk to him."

"You don't even like me," Arizona said.

"What? Yes I do," Cristina said. "Come on, Peds."

Arizona looked at Teddy. "I'm gonna go somewhere to hide from anymore of these vultures."

"I'll come with you." Teddy stood up and left the cafeteria with Arizona.

Cristina plopped down in the chair across from Mark. "Damn it." She looked at Mark and rolled her eyes. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm going and you're not," Mark said.

Cristina sat up straight. "What? You? You're going? That's unfair." The brunette stood up. "I'm going get Meredith to talk her into letting me go. I'm not giving up without a fight."

Mark laughed to himself as the woman stormed off. He had a feeling by the time the day was over, everyone he could think of would be attending the restaurant tonight.

* * *

Callie was in the locker room brushing her hair to get ready to go out to dinner with Addison. She looked at Mark who was putting on cologne. "Big date?"

"Pretty big. There are twelve of us." Mark put on the jacket that went with his outfit. Lexie had gone home to get it for him after finding out that they would be going to an extremely fancy restaurant.

"Where you going?" Callie asked.

"Arizona got us all into Para Los Amantes. We're taking up three tables. I feel important."

"She never told me about this," Callie said. "Who's going?"

"You mean who isn't going," Mark said. "And that would be you. You ditched her for Addison. She's pissed at you."

"I thought she was okay with that," Callie said.

"Then she lied," Mark said. "Looks like there won't be sex for you in the backseat of your car anytime soon."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I saw that. I'm sure I wasn't the only one either."

"Don't judge," Callie said. "You have had sex in supply closets. Anyway, why didn't she just invite us?"

"She said that you said that you just wanted it to be you and Addison. She's jealous of Addison, by the way."

"So that's why she left without saying bye?" Callie asked. "Why didn't she just talk to me?"

"Because she doesn't want to be that girlfriend, ya know?" Mark said. "She's not used to being jealous. She knows she's being silly, but she can't help it."

Callie furrowed her brows. "When'd you two start sharing your feelings?"

"Since you decided to ditch her for Addison," Mark said.

Callie sighed. "I thought she was fine with it. I'm not a mind reader. I don't see Addison a lot. I got caught up in the excitement of seeing her again. I guess I should have included Arizona in my plans with her."

"We all make mistakes," Mark said. "I could be the poster child for mistakes. Anyway, I'm going to be late for dinner. You go enjoy yourself with Addison and work things out with Arizona later." Mark patted the woman on the shoulder and walked out of the locker room.

Callie ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her bag before leaving the locker room as well. She had a feeling she would need to do some groveling tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Arizona was sitting on the couch to Callie's place. She had been given a copy of the key and was allowed to use it whenever she wanted. She was now waiting for her girlfriend to come home. She had left everyone at the restaurant half an hour ago by telling them she was going to the bathroom when she was really sneaking away.

The door to the apartment opened and Callie walked inside. The orthopedic surgeon smiled when she saw Arizona. Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wanted to see you," Arizona said. "We didn't talk much today."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Callie said. "Mark told me that you weren't happy with me today." The brunette held up a rose.

Arizona smiled and patted the empty space beside her and Callie moved to sit down next to her. She took the rose from Callie and kissed her on the cheek. "I get that Addison is one of your good friends and I know being jealous of her is ridiculous. I'm just upset because I wanted to spend time with you. I had reservations for us at Para Los Amantes."

"I heard," Callie said.

"You know what that stands for," Arizona said. "For lovers. Not for friends and co-workers. It was supposed to be me and you. And I was even fine with having Addison join us, but you didn't want to include me. And to make things worse, she knows about me and I know nothing about her. You've never brought her up. I would've liked to get to know her. Maybe then I would've been less jealous."

"I'm really sorry," Callie said. "We're the type of friends who share a phone call every once in awhile but when we meet, we pick up where we left off. I shouldn't have excluded you. I suck at being a good girlfriend."

"That's not true," Arizona said. "You're a great girlfriend. I'm just better," she added, jokingly. "I made us reservations again for next week," she said to prove her point. "Does that work for you?"

Callie nodded. "That works for me."

Arizona moved so that her head was resting on Callie's lap. "Okay, tell me about Addison."

Callie smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair before launching into the story about how she and Addison became such good friends.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A few months later…

Callie was pacing in the kitchen as she talked to Cristina about a small issue she was having. Actually, it wasn't a small issue. It was a big one that she wasn't sure how to deal with and led her to her current freak out.

Cristina stopped eating her breakfast and let out an exasperated breath. "Will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."

Callie stopped and looked at her roommate. "I'm in love. I woke up this morning and it just hit me."

"Who are you in love with?" Cristina asked, nonchalantly.

Callie frowned. "Arizona Robbins. The woman I've been dating for months now."

"Oh right," Cristina said. "Aren't you supposed to be all giddy about being in love?"

"When I fall in love things start going wrong. I don't want that to happen with Arizona," Callie said. "I can't tell her."

"Then don't tell her," Cristina said. "Keep it to yourself. As a matter of fact, don't even tell me more than you already have."

"I can't not tell her," the orthopedic surgeon said. "I feel like it's going to burst out of me when I see her."

Cristina shrugged. "Then avoid her."

"She's my girlfriend," Callie pointed out. "I can't just avoid her. I have to talk to her at some point. I need advice, Cristina. Help me."

Cristina got up from the stool she was sitting on and headed towards the front door. Callie watched her leave the apartment and a few seconds later she returned with Mark. "Deal with her. I'm Meredith's best friend. I help her with her issues. I don't have room in my heart for more than one person's problems." The woman headed to her bedroom, leaving Mark alone with Callie.

"What's the problem?" Mark sat down where Cristina was initially sitting.

"I'm in love with Arizona, but we both know that me in love isn't good because it's like a curse," Callie said. "As soon as I tell her all hell will break loose."

"Do you really believe that?"

Callie nodded.

"That's not going to happen," Mark said. "Your relationship with Arizona isn't like your other relationships. "It's the best relationship you've ever been in and it's going to continue to be that way even after you tell her how you feel. Okay?"

Callie took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Mark. I needed that. I'm good now."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just having a little freak out. You can go back and get ready for work. I'll see you in a few." Mark left the apartment and Callie ran a hand through her hair. "I'm good," she said to herself. "Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

Arizona was in surgery doing an appendectomy with April assisting her. "Have you seen Callie at all today?"

"Once," April said. "Why?"

"She's acting weird," Arizona said. "I think she's been trying to avoid me."

"Did you two get in a fight or something?" April asked.

"Nope, we're doing great," Arizona said. "That's why I'm confused. It's like she can't get away from me fast enough."

"Maybe you should corner her somewhere and talk to her," April said.

"If I can even find her," Arizona said. "I haven't seen her in three hours."

"You could ask Mark or Cristina about it," April suggested. "They're closest to her. Cristina by default since they live together, but she may know something."

"Maybe," Arizona said. "I'll go to her after we're done here."

"You don't think she cheated on you, do you?" April asked.

Arizona glanced up at April before looking back down to focus on her appendectomy. "I wasn't thinking that before."

"Sorry, it's just that if she's avoiding you, then maybe it's because she's ashamed about something."

"Callie wouldn't cheat on me," Arizona said.

"How can you be sure?" April asked.

"Because I know Callie," Arizona said. "And Callie wouldn't cheat. She's been cheated on. She wouldn't hurt anyone like that. Besides, I'm…well…_me. _Who in their right mind would cheat on me?"

"I have no idea," April said.

"Exactly," Arizona said.

"If it is true, though," April began. "I'm single…very single. Just so you know."

Arizona froze for a second and looked up at April. "I'm going to forget you said that," she said before getting back to work.

"That's probably a good idea," April said. "And you're right. Maybe she's not cheating. Maybe she just needs a break."

"A break?" Arizona asked.

"You know, sometimes people just need space," April stated.

"April," Arizona said. "Stop talking."

"Yes, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona wouldn't jump to conclusions about what was going on with her girlfriend. She would wait and talk to Cristina or Mark before she did that.

* * *

Cristina was looking at the surgical board when Arizona walked up to her. "No heart surgeries. My day is going to suck."

"I have another appendectomy if you want to scrub in," Arizona said.

Cristina looked at the woman as if she had grown two heads. "Oh great. An appendectomy. I live for those."

"Fine. Don't scrub in," Arizona said. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Callie. She's been avoiding me. I don't think I've done anything to piss her off. I don't know what the problem is."

"Isn't there someone else you could be telling this to?" Cristina asked.

"You live with her," Arizona said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"She's in love with you," Cristina said.

Arizona's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"She's avoiding you because she's in love with you and she's afraid to tell you," Cristina said. "She thinks your relationship will fail after she says it."

Arizona smiled. "That's why she's avoiding me? That's sweet. Really sweet."

"You say sweet. I say gag-worthy," Cristina said. "Are we done here? I'm trying to strategize."

"Strategize for what?" Arizona asked, curiously.

"Avery is scrubbing in on a surgery that I want," Cristina said. "It's either lock him in the supply closet or get him to do another surgery."

"Or you can do an appendectomy with me," Arizona said, cheerfully. "Anyway, thanks for letting me know about Callie."

"I just told you because I know it'll piss Callie off," Cristina said. "I like to find ways to amuse myself."

"For whatever reason you told me, thanks," Arizona said before walking away. She would wait until later today to talk to Callie about the information she had learned.

* * *

Callie entered the locker room cautiously. She had taken a little longer than usual to get here so that she wouldn't run into Arizona. She went over to her locker and opened it. As she changed, she didn't hear the door open.

"Hey you," Arizona said.

Callie jumped at the sudden sound and turned her head to look at Arizona. "Geez, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you went home."

"Sorry," Arizona said.

Callie looked back at her locker and pretended to be looking for something in it. "You should head home. I'm on-call tonight."

"Then why did you change?"

"…because I forgot," Callie said. "And I just now remembered."

"You've been avoiding me today. Why?"

"I've just been busy."

"Can you turn around and look at me please, Calliope?"

Callie closed her locker and slowly turned around and looked at her girlfriend.

"There's the beautiful face I've missed all day." Arizona stepped forward and placed a kiss on Callie's lips.

"I love you," Callie blurted out when Arizona pulled away.

Arizona smiled. "I know, and I love you too."

"You knew?" Callie frowned.

"Cristina told me," Arizona said. "Our relationship is going to be fine."

"You say that, but then-,"

Arizona placed a finger over Callie's lips. "Just let me love you, Calliope. Nothing bad can come from it."

"But-,"

Arizona shook her head. "No buts. We're going to be fine."

Callie smiled. "You really love me?"

Arizona nodded. "How could I not?"

Callie's smile widened and she leaned in to kiss Arizona. "We should go home and celebrate this."

"On-call room's closer and roommate free," Arizona stated.

"I like the way you think." Callie left the locker room with Arizona and they headed to the closest room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. The next chapter will be the last.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Callie sat down next to Meredith and Cristina in the cafeteria with a smile on her face. Today was special and she was anxiously waiting for work to be over so that she could spend her night with Arizona.

Meredith was glad to see her friend happy. "What's got you smiling?"

"Love," Callie said, happily.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to eat. Talk about a cool fracture you operated on or something else that won't make me nauseous."

"You know for someone in love, you have issues with love," Callie said.

"You're just now noticing that?" Meredith asked. "Anyway, continue. What's going on?"

Callie's smile widened. "I've been with Arizona for a year today. I'm still shocked about it, but way excited."

"Wow, it's been a year already?" Meredith said. "Congratulations."

"What'd you get her?" Cristina asked.

"We decided not to buy each other anything," Callie said. "We want to do something meaningful for each other instead."

"An expensive gift is meaningful," Cristina said. "It means you're important enough for someone to want to spend money on you."

"Ignore her," Meredith said. "Are you making her something?"

Callie shook her head. "I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

"That's great! You two practically live together already anyway."

"I know. I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I think now's a good time."

Cristina sipped her drink and stared at Callie without saying a word.

The orthopedic surgeon rolled her eyes, knowing Cristina had something to say to her. "What is it, Cristina?"

"Okay, first of all, I've only been moved out of the apartment for two days and you're already moving someone else in? You need to mourn my departure. I was the best roommate you ever had. I listened to all your problems, I gave you sound advice and I improved your cooking abilities."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at that. She could tell Cristina was serious, which made it even more laughable. "You hated listening to my problems, your sound advice was almost always "shut up" and if you mean improved my cooking ability by cooking for you, then yes you did that."

"You love me," Cristina said. "And you'll miss my presence."

"I won't have time to miss you," Callie said. "I see you all the time."

"For which you should be grateful," Cristina said. "Anyway, how do you even know Arizona wants to move in with you?"

Meredith decided to speak for Callie. "Of course she wants to live with her. They've been inseparable for a year. It's the next step in their relationship."

Callie nodded. "Thank you, Meredith."

"What if Arizona is one of those women who like their space?" Cristina asked. "What if a year is too soon for her? What if-,"

"Enough with your what ifs," Meredith cut her best friend off. "You're going to make her worry."

"She should worry," Cristina said.

Meredith shook her head and looked at Callie. "No you shouldn't. It's a great idea. You should ask her." Callie furrowed her brows and Meredith could tell the surgeon was over thinking things now. "It's fine, Callie. She'll say yes."

"What if she doesn't?" Callie asked. "She might hate the idea of living with me."

Meredith sighed and looked at Cristina. "See what you did?" She looked back at Callie. "Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine. Ask Arizona to move in with you like you planned."

Callie took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. "Okay, I'm calm. I'm going to ask her and I know she's going to say yes."

Meredith reached her hand across the table and patted Callie on the hand. "There. See? All better."

* * *

Arizona was pacing in the on-call room as Mark sat down on the bed waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"You know, if we stay in here too long, people might start to think things," Mark said.

Arizona stopped pacing and looked at the man in disbelief. "Yeah, no one would think those things of us. They know I'm gay and even if I wasn't, I have better taste than… well, you."

"Ouch," Mark said. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're a whore, Mark," Arizona said. "That's not appealing to me."

"I'm also sweet and sensitive," Mark said. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"I need to figure out what to get Callie for our anniversary," Arizona said.

"You don't know what you're doing for her yet?" Mark asked. "She's known what she was doing for you for awhile now."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm horrible, I know. I thought I had time. This day crept up on me and I have no idea what to do for her."

"You work with children. Aren't you supposed to be creative?"

"It doesn't take a lot to impress a child," Arizona said. "Make a funny face and their happy. I need ideas. What do you have for me?"

Mark thought for a few seconds. "Take her for a walk tonight and enjoy the starry night."

"We do that all the time," Arizona said.

"Okay, then give her amazing sex."

Arizona grinned. "I always do that, too. Every time."

Mark shrugged. "That's all I had."

"What good are you as her best friend if you can't help me figure out what to do for her?" Arizona asked.

"What good are you as her girlfriend if you don't know what to do for her?"

"…shut up," Arizona said. "I'll figure something out. I don't need your help." The pediatric surgeon left the on-call room. She hoped something would come to mind soon. She only had a few hours before work was over.

* * *

Callie entered her apartment and smiled when she saw the dim lights and a candlelit dinner. She had been at Mark's because Arizona wanted time to get things ready and she had received a text a few seconds ago saying she could come home. "Arizona?"

The blonde walked out of the bedroom in a short red dress and from the look on her girlfriend's face, she could tell that she liked it. "Hi."

"You're gorgeous." Callie moved closer to Arizona and placed a kiss on her lips. She placed her bag down on the couch and kissed her again. "Everything looks great."

"Thanks. I made your favorite," Arizona said, proudly. She had followed the recipe carefully and hoped that it would taste the way Callie liked it. "I know it's not a lot, but I have to admit that this was all last minute. I couldn't think of anything and so I stopped thinking about it. I thought that maybe an idea would just come to me and before I knew it, it's our anniversary and I have nothing planned. I really hope you like dinner."

Callie smiled at how cute Arizona was being. "I'm sure it's great. Thank you. Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Arizona said. "And don't worry about dressing up."

"How about we make a deal and both throw on t-shirts and sweatpants?" Callie asked. "You look absolutely sexy right now, but nothing's hotter than you bumming it out."

Arizona smirked. "I love you even more than I did two seconds ago." The dress was comfortable, but sweatpants were heaven for her. "How about I join you in the shower? I don't think I got clean enough the first time."

Callie laughed. "Dinner will get cold. You worked so hard on it."

"We can heat it up," Arizona said.

"Then a shower together it is." Callie and Arizona shared a kiss and made their way to the bathroom.

Two hours later…

"Dinner was fantastic," Callie said as she cuddled on the couch with Arizona. "It tasted just like my mom makes it."

"That's a big compliment. I'm glad I didn't mess it up," Arizona said, happily. "And I had planned for sex after dinner. Are you up for round two?"

"Always," Callie said. "But I want to talk to you first."

"Uh oh." Arizona sat up. "Those are dreaded words."

"You have nothing to dread," Callie assured her. "It's good… I hope."

"I'm listening," Arizona said.

Callie took a deep breath. "As you know Cristina moved out and ever since I knew she was leaving, I've been thinking that you and I could maybe live together. Now, you don't have to say yes. I totally understand if it's too soon or not something that you want right now. You can have time to think about it. I just love you and I think us living together would be the greatest thing."

Arizona smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Callie's lips. "Calliope, living together is a great idea. I'm here all the time anyway. It only makes sense that I move in. I love you."

Callie let out a delightful squeal before kissing Arizona. "You've made me the happiest woman alive."

"I could say the same to you," Arizona said. "Thank you, Calliope."

"For what?" Callie asked.

"For letting me love you," Arizona said. "I know you were scared at first, but thank you for giving me the chance to prove to you how fulfilling love can be."

"I should be thanking you for not letting me give up on love," Callie said.

Arizona grinned. "There are a few ways you can thank me," she said before standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Callie smiled.

Arizona nodded and made her way to the bedroom. Callie stood up and went over to the table to blow the candles out before rushing to the bedroom. Things with Arizona had gone great for her and she couldn't believe that she had ever wanted to be single for the rest of her life. Arizona meant everything to her and she couldn't imagine a life without the woman in it. Today was important. It marked how far she had come from her past relationships and all the doubt that they had left with her. Being with Arizona showed her that love didn't always disappoint. She knew that as long as she had Arizona by her side and they continued to have great communication between them, she would always be able to say that she was happy.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


End file.
